Elf at Hogwarts
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: AU! Legolas was sucked into a portal that transported him to Hogwarts. He has to stay there for 5 months and teach archery. Harry's got a massive crush on him and Draco's very furious while in Middle Earth, Aragorn's very worried. COMPLETE!
1. Chappie 1: The Portal

**Elf at Hogwarts by barriotic barrio**

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling… Both great writers, both names start with the letter J…

**Pairing:** Legolas/Aragorn; Draco/Harry

**Rating:** PG-13… not really bad for the eyes of youngsters like us…

**Summary:** Legolas was sucked into a portal that transported him to Hogwarts. He has to stay there for 5 months and teach archery. Harry got a crush on him and Draco was very furious while in Middle Earth, Aragorn was very worried.

**Note:** First Legolas/Aragorn fic… please be kind to us…

**~*~~*~~*~**

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

Legolas woke up. He glanced at the handsome man sleeping beside him. He smiled and gave this man a small kiss on his forehead. The man smiled. As if he was having a very nice dream. Then Legolas stood up and got dressed, he took his bow and arrow and then he went down to stroll around Mirkwood. It was almost a decade ago since he ruled Mirkwood. Legolas, being the Prince of Mirkwood took over the kingdom when his father decided to pass it on to him almost 10 years ago. When his father offered the kingdom to him, he gladly accepted. And since then he was reigning wisely with the love of his life, Aragorn, never leaving his side.

            He was cheerfully conversing with the Ents when he noticed a circular door-like thing not-so-far from where he was. He politely bid the Ents goodbye and went near it. When he was quite near, he felt a great force from the circular door-like thing sucking him into it. And the next thing he knew was he's falling into some kind of an endless cliff. Then he found himself in an unfamiliar place, an enchanted place with different kinds of weird things. The first thing he noticed was the great scarlet Phoenix standing gracefully beside a huge table. And behind that huge table was a huge chair facing backwards. Then he heard an old voice.

            "Gandalf, old friend, you made it." The voice said.

            The chair slowly turned to him and that old man sitting was surprised.

            "Well, as I can see you're not Gandalf." He was shocked but he smiled anyway.

            "Well, yes I am not Gandalf but I do know him." Legolas answered. Then he looked around that room and the pictures on the wall caught his attention… specially one picture.

            "Ah yes, that's Gandalf." The man was also looking at the picture that caught his attention.

            "You know him?" Legolas asked.

            "Of course I know him. We're old friends." The old man replied.

            "Who are you?" Legolas questioned.

            "Oh, of course, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore." The old man replied.

            "Albus Dumbledore…" Legolas repeated. "I am King Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He introduced himself.

            "Ah yes, Mirkwood. I suppose I know where Mirkwood is and if I'm not mistaken, I've been there couple of times already." Albus smiled.

            "You've been there?"

            "Yes, yes. Been there visiting Gandalf."

            "How come…" Legolas was supposed to say something but he was cut off by Albus.

            "You're not seeing me? Well, when I'm there we're always inside the forest. Somewhere in the forest where no one can see us. We're discussing some very important matter regarding the wizarding world."

            "Right… Uh and where exactly am I?" 

            "You're in the wizarding world. Specifically, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus motioned for him to sit down.

            "And how did I get here?" Legolas sat on the chair in front of Albus.

            "I suppose you got here through the portal."

            "The portal?"

            "Ah yes… Gandalf should've used that portal to get here but I guess you found it before he did."

            "Well then can you make another portal so I could go back to Mirkwood?"

            "I'm afraid not King Legolas."

            "Why not?"

            "You will have to wait 5 more months before another portal opens that will transport you back to Mirkwood."

            "5 more months? Why?"

            "Well, Gandalf and I decided a long time ago that it would go that way."

            "Gandalf… He comes here often?"

            "Yes, once a year if I'm not mistaken."

            "So he would spend 5 months here then he will return in Middle Earth?"

            "Yes."

            "Why is that?"

            "Well because until now the dark lord in this world is still alive. He's still gathering followers and Gandalf is helping us fight him."

            "Oh, how can I contact the other elves in Mirkwood?"

            "Through owl post. There's another portal open 24/7 but it's just for owls."

            "Well then I guess we should contact them before my husband gets too worried."

            "The owl post will arrive in Mirkwood after a week."

            "A week?!?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, it'll have to do."

            "Yes, and since you're here I guess you have to do something for 5 months."

            "Yes, I suppose I have to."

            "Well Gandalf told me that elves, specially the king, are great archers."

            "And…?"

            "And since this is a school, maybe you could teach archery to the students."

            "No problem."

            "Well, we should change your title. We can't call you King."

            "Ah, yeah drop 'The King of Mirkwood' still no problem with me."

            "Very well then, from this day until another portal opens, you will be known as Professor Greenleaf, of course only by the students. The other Professors will know that you're a King and that you got here by accident."

            "Alright, may I know now where my chamber is?"

            "Ah yes, and the place where you're going to teach archery." Albus said then he stood up. "Follow me please."

            Legolas also stood up and followed. First they passed by a rotating staircase. Then he found himself walking in long corridors. For a while they kept on ascending and descending moving staircases then finally Albus stopped in front of a huge painting of a middle-aged woman.

            "This is your chamber. Currently the password is Mirkwood. But you can talk to the lady on the painting and change the password." Albus said.

            "All right."

            "And you have to join us in the Great Hall during Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner."

            "Where's the great hall?"

            "But of course you still don't know." He pointed the only staircase that doesn't move. "You go down that staircase then turn left. Walk straight forward until you find huge doors. The hall behind those doors is the great hall."

            "All right."

            "And you need to be there by 9:00am for your introduction and first breakfast here at Hogwarts. It's now 8:00am so you still have an hour to check out your new chamber. There are also some new robes and clothing there for your use."

            "Do I have to hide my elvish personality?"

            "No, that wouldn't be necessary since wizards and elves never had any conflict before. And elves' reputation in the wizarding world isn't bad at all."

            "All right."

            Albus smiled once again and said. "Okay. Now I can see you'll be fine now. I still have to attend to some matters and I will tell the other professors about you arrival."

            "Thank you Albus." Legolas smiled back.

            Then Albus disapparated.

* * * * *

            Aragorn placed his hand on the side of the bed where Legolas slept. He expected his husband to be there. When he felt that Legolas was not beside him, he abruptly stood up and called for him thinking that he was just bathing.

            "Legolas…" Aragorn called out softly.

            When no one answered, he stood up and went to the balcony to look if Legolas was talking to the Ents like he did every morning but he wasn't there. He searched the forest and the whole palace but he still couldn't find Legolas. He started to panic. He then ordered 20 warrior elves to search for Legolas and he was very angry and worried. 

            "Why would Legolas leave without telling me where he'll go?" Aragorn thought.

* * * * *

            "Look at the head table." Hermione pointed the head table to her boyfriend Ron then to her best friend Harry.

            "Yeah, what's with the head table?" Ron asked.

            "There's an extra seat." Hermione replied.

            "So?" It was Ron.

            "Well look, there's still an extra chair but the teachers are complete. Maybe we'll have a new subject. I wonder what it is and I'm so excited." Hermione said.

            "Well, I wish the new subject isn't boring." Harry replied but he wasn't looking at his friends. He was looking at the blonde haired Slytherin as if he was looking at the most beautiful creature on Earth.

            "Harry will you please stop looking at your boyfriend for a moment!?" Ron asked. Then he waved his hand in front of Harry. 

            The blonde haired Slytherin chuckled as he saw Ron did this to Harry. Then he blew Harry a kiss. Harry blushed at this and turned his sight elsewhere. Then the door of the great hall opened. A handsome man with long blonde hair entered. Everybody was mesmerized by his beauty and grace except for the professors, Draco, Ron and Hermione.  This handsome man walked towards the great table and sat on the empty chair. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

            "May I have your attention please." He called. 

            The students took their gazed away from the handsome man for a moment and gave Professor Dumbledore a quick look but they all returned their gazed to the handsome man.

            Professor Dumbledore continued speaking. "We'll be having a new subject for 5 months and it will be taught by Professor Legolas Greenleaf."

            Everybody was too mesmerized by Legolas' beauty, they couldn't even clap their hands.

            Then Professor Dumbledore continued. "He will be teaching archery. We expect that he'll be welcomed with arms wide open. Now let us begin eating." Then he sat down again.

            Nobody moved. Specially when Legolas smiled at them. Everybody were drooling. Then another loud voice was heard. 

            "Students! Headmaster said let's eat now!" It was Professor Snape.

            Everybody took their eyes off Legolas and started eating. But their minds were still occupied by that handsome Elvish king. But Harry hasn't taken his eyes off Legolas yet. He was still drooling and Draco, who was then on the Slytherin table was very, very angry.

**~*~~*~~*~**

**Note:** Hello people, end of the first chapter… Hope you guys liked it. Please read n' review. No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2: Worried Husband

**Elf at Hogwarts by barriotic barrio **

****

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling… Both great writers, both names start with the letter J…

**Pairing:** Legolas/Aragorn; Draco/Harry

**Rating:** PG-13… not really bad for the eyes of youngsters like us…

**Summary:** Legolas was sucked into a portal that transported him to Hogwarts. He has to stay there for 5 months and teach archery. Harry got a crush on him and Draco was very furious while in Middle Earth, Aragorn was very worried.

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Note: ***…* means they're talking in Elvish language… and, uh, this is an AU fic…****

**~*~~*~~*~**

**Chapter 2: Worried Husband**

            Aragorn sent out the army of Mirkwood and Gondor to look for Legolas. After 3 days, the army of Mirkwood returned unsuccessfully. 

            *Your highness. Our search was a failure. We couldn't find King Legolas.* The leader of the army of Mirkwood informed.

            *You couldn't find him?!? What do you mean you couldn't find him?* Aragorn was very angry.

            *Your highness, we've been to Hobbiton, Lothlorien, Gondor and Mordor, even if we knew that it's already deserted for over 200 years ago, but we still couldn't find him.* 

            Aragorn fell silent then he asked. *Did you go to Rivendell?*

            *No your highness.*

            *Well then pack your things again and we'll go to Rivendell… I'm coming with you to see if Arwen has got something to do with Legolas' sudden disappearance.*

            *But your highness, Lord Elrond. He will…* The warrior elf protested but his protest was cut by Aragorn.

            *He will have to let me search his kingdom if they're not hiding Legolas from me.* Aragorn roared.

            *Yes your highness.* The warrior elf didn't protest anymore. He knew that from the time their army cross the borders of Rivendell there will be war. And in their kingdom everybody can voice out their opinions and protests and their kings gladly hear them but this time no one protested. Everybody was ready to cross the borders of Rivendell even if it meant war. Just to have their King Legolas back and to see their King Aragorn happy again. 

            *You may go now. Tell them to get ready. Get enough rest. We will start our journey at dawn.* Aragorn commanded with a low sad voice.

            *Yes your highness.* Then the warrior elf exited silently.

            Then Aragorn went inside a chamber. When he was already inside that chamber he looked around. There are so many good and bad things that happened to him and Legolas in that chamber. Then he walked towards a bed and smiled when he saw the young half elf sleeping peacefully on the bed. 

            *Elroy…* He whispered.

            The young half elf he called Elroy opened his eyes. *Father…?* He said.

            *Yes Elroy it's me. I have to go my son.* He sadly said.

            *Go where? Father? Dad went away. We don't know where he is and now you're going away also?* Elroy said. He's beginning to cry.

            *Elroy I will go to look for your Dad. So we could be together again.* 

            *Why did he go away? Maybe he doesn't love us anymore. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore.* Elroy blinked his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.

            *No my son, he just went somewhere to unwind…* He said then he whispered *I hope…*

            Then Elroy cried.

            *Don't cry Elroy, princes aren't supposed to cry.* 

            *I'm sorry father.* He said then he turned sideways.

            Aragorn was very unhappy to see his son like this. Ever since Legolas disappeared, Elroy became melancholic. And this is the reason why he decided to go and search to Rivendell. He stood up and kissed his son lightly on his head and exited the chamber quietly.

            "If she has something to do with this I will kill her." He thought.

* * * * * 

            Legolas was inside his chamber. He had already written Aragorn a letter and he had sent that letter to him 3 days ago (the same day he accidentally arrived at Hogwarts). And in the letter he stated that he's in good condition only that he'll be away from home for 5 months.

            "Bet he's already very worried." Legolas thought. "And my son, how is he doing?" 

            Well, he's actually enjoying his time at Hogwarts. It's so nice to teach students but he's kind of annoyed at those students who're obviously flirting with him. Being an elf wasn't a problem either. And well, they admired him more because of that. He had already attended several classes. And this morning he'll be meeting another class, the Slytherins with the Gryffindors. Then he glanced at the clock on his wall, 8:45am it says. His Slytherin/Gryffindor class will start at 9:00am. He got his bow and arrow and hurriedly went down to the archery arena.

            When he reached the archery arena, all the students were already there, sitting on the ground and waiting patiently for him. That's one trait he admired from the students of Hogwarts, punctuality. Ever since he started teaching, no one from his class came in late. Everyone always come, well, 10 minutes earlier than him. And well, as expected, it happened again.

            "Well, good morning class." He greeted as he entered the arena.

            "Good morning Professor Greenleaf." Everybody warmly greeted him back except for Draco who greeted him with his usual drawl.

            "All right, we're here now to learn about archery." He took out his bow and arrow and showed it to the students. He held his bow up high first and said. "This is a bow, it is made of a strip of flexible material, such as wood, with a cord linking the two ends of the strip to form a tension from which is propelled the arrow." Then he held an arrow up, showing it to the students. "And this is an arrow, is a straight shaft with a sharp point on one end and usually with feathers attached to the other end."

            Hermione wanted to say something about archery so she raised her hand to catch Professor Greenleaf's attention.

            "Ah, yes, Miss Granger? If I'm not mistaken. I heard you're the best student here at Hogwarts. Would you like to say something about archery?" Legolas acknowledged Hermione.

            Hermione blushed a little and said. "According to my research, muggles used bow and arrow for hunting and for war dates back to the Paleolithic period in Africa, Asia, and Europe."

            "Ah yes, even I didn't know that Miss Granger. Thank you for the information. Let me give you ten points for that and… uh, muggles you said?" Legolas asked.

            "Yeah muggles non-magic folks." Draco lazily answered. 

            "Thank you for the information Mr….?" Legolas asked.

            "Malfoy… Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked.

            Legolas just smiled at him and turned his glance at Harry. He smiled and Harry blushed.

            "Now." Legolas said. "I need a volunteer to come here and try to shoot using a bow and arrow. I will be here to guide you anyway so no need to be afraid."

            Everyone raised their hands except for Draco and Ron. And to Draco's surprise even Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini raised their hands. Ron frowned when he saw Hemione raised her hand but he thought she just wanted to get extra grades so he didn't make a big fuss about it. And Draco just rolled his eyes. 

            "Well, I didn't expect all of you to volunteer. Almost all of you I mean." Legolas looked at Draco and Ron first before he smiled. "Let's have… You." Legolas pointed at Harry.

            Harry stood up with a huge smile on his face and Draco's eyes grew wide. Draco also stood up from the ground and yelled. "Harry Potter! What do you think you're doing?"

            "Well isn't it obvious I volunteered?" Harry replied irritably.

            "Well…. well… yeah but…" Draco was supposed to protest but Harry cut him.

            "Shut up Malfoy." Harry frowned.

            Draco sat back on the ground, arms crossed, glaring at Legolas while he place his arms around Harry teaching him how to use bow and arrow. 

            "Stupid elf! Wait until my father hears you're stealing my boyfriend." Draco thought.

* * * * *

*We're near Rivendell now your highness.* One warrior elf told Aragorn.

            *Prepare yourselves.* Aragorn commanded. 

            They've been traveling for 4 days now and he just commanded his army to prepare themselves for the war that might erupt when they cross the borders of Rivendell. And just before he commanded his army to run across the borders of Rivendell, he heard an owl flying towards him. He looked at the owl he immediately noticed a small parchment attached to the right foot of the owl. He thought it was weird because no one in Middle Earth ever used owl as means of communication. Then the owl landed on his shoulder. 

            He looked at the owl and asked. "This letter is for me?" 

            The owl hooted and stretched its right foot out so he could get the parchment. Aragorn untied the parchment from the owl's right foot and unrolled it. It was a letter from Legolas.

My dear Aragorn,

            You might be worrying about me. Well, this letter is to inform you that I'm in a good condition and I'm being treated nicely. I'm currently teaching archery to students in a certain school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Aragorn I got transported in the wizarding world. I got sucked into a portal, a portal that was supposed to be Gandalf's. Well, your careless husband got stuck in the wizarding world. I won't be with you for 5 months. But we can still communicate through the use of… well, it's weird but yes, we could communicate through owls. Wizards call them owl post. How's Elroy? Please tell him not to worry too much about me for, well as I've said earlier, I'm in a perfect condition. Take good care of our son Aragorn you know how much I love him. And take good care of yourself also. You don't have to go beyond the borders of Rivendell because you won't find me there. And I just hope this letter reaches you in time. You wouldn't want to show yourself to Arwen, would you? You can reply using that owl who delivered this letter to you. You just have to feed it and let it rest for a day before sending it back to me. I would receive your reply in about a week. Again, I would like you to take good care of yourself and of Elroy .I miss you so much and I love you and please tell Elroy I love him and I miss him.

Love,

Legolas

            After reading the letter he gave a relieved sigh although his worries didn't completely vanish.

**~*~~*~~*~**

**Author's Note:** We would like to thank you all for your reviews.  We hope you like this 2nd chappie.

Love,

Barriotic barrio


	3. Chapter 3: Furious Little Dragon

**Note:** Aragorn is not half-elf but we'd like to make him a half-elf in our story so he would have enough elf blood to be immortal. =)

Also we would like to thank the following for their reviews,,,

  


**Amanda…**

**S-Star…**

**JB…**

**Tempest-21…**

**Telpegrothwen…**

**Callisto ****Firestarter…**

**Smilies…**

**Frodo girl…**

**Cruiser…**

**Megan the rickmaniac…**

**MorotheWolfGod… (Thanks for the idea… Aragorn will be going to Hogwarts in the next chapters)**

**Yuzira… **

**Earendilstar…**

**Claire63…**

**Asahi**

**Koduku…**

**Imbefaniel… **

**Crystal… **

**Retired playboy…**

**Sremla**** Calmcacil… (Hello, thanks for the info… that Aragorn is a pure human)**

**Hermione eveningfall…**

**Lantarmiel…**

**Kari-Yugi…**

**Shadow… **

**Leandra****… **

**Vampire Princess…**

**Achika-chan****…**

**Ayako****…**

**Elisabeth-Morningstar… (Hi there… we would like to thank you for your review. Well, this is an AU fic since we haven't read any of the books yet and we're just relying on the movies. Anyway, hope you still liked this fic. Thanks c",)..)**

  


Thank you guys very much… and we love you all!

Love,

Aish and Angelica

**Chapter 3: Furious Little Dragon**

**~*~~*~~*~**

            Draco went to his head boy room, furious, he still couldn't believe that Harry likes the new archery teacher.

            "Wait till my father hears about this, he'll make sure that the new archery teacher gets fired." Draco thought to himself. He picked up his quill and a small roll of parchment and started writing.

Father,

            How are you? I hope you and mother are doing fine. Did you know father that we have a new subject and teacher? Our new subject is Archery and our new teacher is an elf but not like the ones we have at home, this elf is like a human only that he has pointed ears and long blond hair. Having a new subject is bad enough and having a new teacher that steals your boyfriend is worst. I hope you help me with this problem. I'll write to you soon.

Your son,

Draco

            He folded the parchment, went to his owl and sent it to his father. His father, he thought he'll be mad about his romantic relationship with Harry Potter but instead his father gave the most unexpected reaction.

_*Flashback*_

_            Draco stood outside his father's study. He promised Harry that he would tell Lucius about their relationship. He was really nervous, not because of Lucius but because of what he could do. He knocked at the door and entered._

_            "Father." He called out. He saw his father sitting on his chair by the fireplace while staring at the fire and drinking a glass of wine. "Father I'm here to tell you something." He announced._

_            "Oh, really? What?" Lucius replied. He didn't even take his eyes away from the fire._

_            "I'm dating somebody. We've been seeing each other for 2 years now. And I don't care what you say. I'm not going to break up with** him**." Draco informed._

_            "Okay, sure do what you want." Lucius answered in a neutral tone._

_            "W-what?" Draco asked surprised. "You mean it's okay?"_

_            "Sure, I had a boyfriend when I was at Hogwarts as well." Lucius explained._

_            "Uhmm, there's one more thing." Draco said. "My boyfriend is… Harry Potter."_

_            "Okay."_

_            Draco was speechless, he expected his father to throw him in the fire or something like that. Lucius took his gaze from the fire to his son who looked confused and surprised. _

_            "Don't look so surprised Draco, who do you think my boyfriend was? Like father like son, right Draco?"_

_            With that Draco went to his room, still unable to speak after what he had heard._

_*End of Flashback*_

            After two hours. Crabbe peeped into Draco's room.

            "Draco." He called. "Quidditch practice."

            "I'll be there in a minute." Draco replied.

            Meanwhile at the archery arena, which is located not far away from the Quidditch Pitch, Harry was sitting on the ground watching Legolas pratice archery.

            "His amazing." Harry thought.

            Then he heard Blaise Zabini's voice, he turned around and saw the whole Slytherin Quidditch team walking towards the pitch. He stared at his boyfriend who looked really gorgeous in his Quidditch robe. But Draco didn't seem to notice him, or did Draco intentionally ignore him?

            "Draco!" Harry called.

            Draco turned around to see who was calling him. He saw that it was Harry, so he just glared at him then he continued walking. When Harry saw how Draco looked, he ran after him while calling his name.

            "Draco! Draco!" Harry called while running towards him.

            Then Harry caught up with Draco, he grabbed Draco's arms but Draco pulled away.

            "Don't. Touch. Me." Draco said coldly.

            "Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, confused.

            "Leave me alone." Draco replied icily then he started to walk away gain.

            "Wait…" Harry tried to run after him but someone held him back.

            "He said leave him alone Potter." Blaise Zabini said flatly. He pushed Harry to the ground. When the whole Slytherin team saw this, they laughed at him then they walked away.

            Harry's eyes caught Draco giving him one last glare before following the rest of the Slytherins.

* * * * *

            Legolas saw how Blaise Zabini pushed Harry to the ground and how the rest of the Slytherin team walked away, laughing. He went near Harry and helped him get on his feet.

            "What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

            "Well, my friend got angry at him." Harry answered.

            "Why?" Legolas questioned.

            "It's not important… Really." Harry replied but his eyes showed pain.

            Legolas smiled. "He's your boyfriend…right? And you had a fight. That's why your eyes showed much pain." He said.

            Harry looked at Legolas, puzzled. He was wondering how Legolas knew about this.

            "Don't look puzzled. Whenever my husband and I quarrel, my eyes show the same amount of pain." Legolas smiled.

            Harry's jaw dropped open. "The gorgeous professor? Is married? To a man? He's a gay?!?" He thought.

            Legolas chuckled. "I am a gay. I have a husband and we've been married for about 200 years now." He said.

            "200 years?!?" Harry was shocked.

            "Yes, did you know that elves are immortal? Well my husband is just half-elf  but he's also immortal." Legolas explained.

            "What exactly are you?" Harry asked quietly.

            "You weren't listening to me boy. I'm an elf. It was mentioned millions of times already. I came from Middle Earth. It's another world. I got here by accident. Now I'll be able to go back to Middle Earth after 5 months so Professor Dumbledore said I should do something while waiting for another portal to open. That's why you have archery lesson although it's not really important to you." 

            "And you're married?"

            "And I have a son." Legolas grinned.

            "And you're really married to a man?"

            "And we've been together for 200 years now." Legolas grinned wider.

            "Oh. My. God!" Harry screamed.

            Legolas laughed loudly. Then after a while he asked. "So anyway, what's wrong with you and your boyfriend?"

            "I don't know. I can't think of anything I did wrong." Harry explained.

            "Why don't you talk to him?" Legolas suggested.

            "He'll just push me away."

            "Not if you try talking to him without that bunch of stupid gits."

            "Well, yeah I'll try to do that. I really love my boyfriend. I just don't know what I did wrong."  Harry became sad again.

            "Hey cheer up. You'll soon be alright." Legolas smiled at Harry.

            Harry looked up at Legolas and smiled back. "Thanks." He said.

            Legolas opened his arms and gave Harry a fatherly hug.

At the Quidditch Pitch not so far from the archery arena…

            "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Draco murmured.

            "What the hell is wrong with you Draco?! You're not practicing well today. Will you please stop thinking about your boyfriend for a moment?" Blaise yelled.

            Draco glared at Blaise and said. "I'm not in the mood to practice." Then he started to walk back into the castle.

**~*~~*~~*~**

**Note:** Hello… Thank you for reading our story… Hope you like it. 

************HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!************

Love,

Aish and Angelica         


	4. Chapter 4: Aragorn in the Wizarding Worl...

**Elf at Hogwarts by barriotic barrio ( barriotic_barrio@yahoo.com )**

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling… Both great writers, both names start with the letter J…

**Pairing:** Legolas/Aragorn; Draco/Harry

**Rating:** PG-13… not really bad for the eyes of youngsters like us…

**Summary:** Legolas was sucked into a portal that transported him to Hogwarts. He has to stay there for 5 months and teach archery. Harry got a crush on him and Draco was very furious while in Middle Earth, Aragorn was very worried.

**Chapter:** 4/?

**Note:** Hello dear readers, sorry if we're not able to work on the details of the LoTR side properly. We haven't read any of the books yet. We're only relying on the movies. We wrote this fanfic because we like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas together with Draco and Harry. Well, this is an AU fic… for the LoTR side. Anyway, hope you still like our fic…

* … * means they're talking elvish

**Chapter 4: Aragorn in the Wizarding World**

**~*~~*~~*~~*~**

Back in Mirkwood…

            *You're Highness, your father the king wants you in the throne room.* A servant elf knocked on Elroy's chamber.

            Elroy stood up from his bed and ran to the throne room to see his father. "I wonder what father wants." He thought "Maybe daddy is already here." Elroy ran faster when the idea of his daddy being home entered his mind.

            He burst through the door, searching for his daddy. *Daddy?!?* Elroy called out. Then he frowned when he saw that his daddy still wasn't home. He walked to his father and sat on his lap.

            Aragorn hugged his son, and Elroy started crying, he tried to stop but he couldn't, he missed his daddy so much.

            *It's alright Elroy, your daddy will come home soon.* Aragorn said trying to comfort his son.

            *But I want him home now.* Elroy sobbed. *I miss him so much.*

            *I miss him too Elroy.* Aragorn replied softly kissing his son on his head.

            They were in that position for quite sometime when Gandalf came.

            "Dear King Aragorn… Prince Elroy." Gandalf greeted.

            Elroy quickly got off his father's lap. They are royal people, they're not allowed to show their affection to anyone.

            "Gandalf." Aragorn acknowledged the wizard's presence. "What an honor to have you here. Can we do something for you?" He asked.

            "Well…" Before Gandalf talk, he looked at Elroy first.

            Aragorn, sensing that what Gandalf was about to say was something important, turned to his son and said. *Elroy, my son, go to your chamber first. I'll call you when we need you.* 

            Elroy nodded, gave Gandalf a small sad smile and went back to his chamber with his servant elf.

            Then Gandalf continued. "I went to the forest of Mirkwood about a week and a half ago for a certain portal that would transport me to the wizarding world but I didn't find it there. Then after quite sometime I heard that our Elven King, King Legolas, was nowhere to be seen." Gandalf said.

            "Yes, he sent me a letter 2 days ago telling me that he's in the wizarding world. In a certain Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Aragorn replied.

            "So he accidentally used my portal?"

            "I guess so, yes."

            "And you already know that he wouldn't be here for five months?" Gandalf asked.

            "Yes." Aragorn tried to hide the sadness he felt but nothing escapes wise Gandalf's eyes.

            Gandalf empathized with him so he said. "Aragorn, I can open another portal that will transport you to the wizarding world. But be advised that once you're there you won't be able to come back here until the portal that was meant to be opens again." Gandalf explained.

            "Why don't the other wizards in the wizarding world make another portal that would transport Legolas back here earlier than five months?" Aragorn asked.

            "That's too dangerous Aragorn. It is not dangerous for us to open a portal because the dark forces in our world have been defeated for over 200 years ago. But it's very dangerous in the wizarding world." Gandalf answered.

            "Why?"

            "Every five months, the dark forces in the wizarding world rest by the order of the Dark Lord. Meaning their power is in its weakest. We set the portal every five months because of that. Since they're in their weakest, they wouldn't be able to find a way to our world."

            "Ahh…so you can create another portal?"

            "As I've said earlier, yes."

            "Then make me another portal." Aragorn commanded.

            "My dear king, are you sure about your decision?"

            "Yes."

            "What about Elroy?"

            "I'm afraid I'll have to leave him here. Just in case something bad happens to me and to Legolas in the wizarding world. At least my son will be here to take over the 2 kingdoms, Gondor and Mirkwood."

            "And who will look after him while you're away?"

            "Well…" Aragorn was grinning at Gandalf and Gandalf seemed to know what he was thinking. 

            "My dear king, in case you don't know I'll be going with you to the wizarding world. An old friend might be missing me already."

            "Well then, Lord Thranduil will look after my son. I know he will take good care of my son and of the kingdom of Mirkwood as well."

            "And who will look after Gondor?"

            "Of course, Faramir. After all, he's the steward of Gondor."

            "Well then, I'll open the portal tomorrow. Get enough rest dear king." Gandalf said then he left.

            That night before Aragorn went to sleep, he went first to Elroy's room to give him a goodbye talk.

            *Son?* Aragorn called softly.

            No answer, Elroy was already sleeping. Aragorn watch his son sleep peacefully but still with that sad look on his face. And as he was watching his son, he remembered how Legolas wanted to have a son badly, 51 years ago, even if it was very risky.

_*Flashback*_

_            "No, Legolas, I will not allow you to conceive." Aragorn said firmly._

_            "Aragorn, we need a son, a son that will take over our kingdoms when we retire. And many Mirkwood elves have done it before. It's not that risky Aragorn." Legolas answered. _

_            "No Legolas, it's too risky. We can adopt, we can find a surrogate mother, but I will not let you take the risk of conceiving." _

_            "No Aragorn! I want our child to be our own flesh and blood. If you want to adopt, go ahead. But the child that you'll adopt will never be known as my child. You can bring that child to Gondor. As for me, I'll look for someone who'll be more than willing to get me pregnant. Haldir is a very good example you know." Legolas said._

_            Aragorn fell silent then after a while he sighed. "Alright." He said._

_            Legolas grinned then he pulled Aragorn into their chamber._

_After two months…_

_            Legolas woke up because of a weird feeling in his stomach. He fell like throwing up. He hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Aragorn, who was awakened by the noise, followed Legolas in the bathroom._

_            "What's wrong?" Aragorn asked. He stroked Legolas' back lovingly, trying to comfort him._

_            Legolas raised his head. "I…" Then he felt like throwing up again so he shot his head back inside the toilet bowl again and puked. Then he raised his head up again and continued. "…don't know."_

_            Aragorn stood up got a glass of water and a towel and handed them to Legolas. Legolas cleaned himself then he stood up, of course with the help of Aragorn. Aragorn helped Legolas back to their bed where they sat quietly thinking of the possible cause of Legolas' sickness._

_            "Legolas you're having sickness every morning these past few days. And it's kind of alarming." Aragorn said._

_            Legolas remained quiet. Then he thought. "Sickness every morning? In other term, morning sickness? These past few days?" He smiled and said. "Aragorn, I'm pregnant."_

_            "What?" Aragorn looked at Legolas._

_            "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. You're going to be a father. What other terms do you want to hear?" Legolas replied._

_            "No, I mean… Are you really?"_

_            "Yes." Legolas smiled excitedly._

_            Aragorn's eyes widen. "You're pregnant! I'm going to be a father!" He got out of bed and jumped up and down. Just like a child who got a new toy._

_            "Aragorn, stop it!" Legolas was laughing._

_            "Oh, I'm so happy and excited." Aragorn said. Then he sat down beside Legolas again. This time he was serious. Then he said. "Thank you Legolas."_

_            "For what?" Legolas asked._

_            "For wanting to carry my child." Aragorn answered._

_            Legolas smiled and kissed Aragorn softly on his lips and replied. "I did this because I love you very much."_

_            Aragorn smiled, he kissed Legolas again then he whispered. "I love you too… very much." Then he hugged Legolas._

_After four months…_

_            "Damn!" Legolas screamed from their chamber. His voice was so loud that it was heard even in the throne room._

_            When Aragorn heard this, he hurriedly went to their chamber, very worried. "Legolas?" He called. No one answered so he repeated. "Legolas?" Aragorn's voice was even louder and sounded even more worried._

_            After a while he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He ran towards the bathroom while softly calling Legolas' name._

_            "Legolas…?"_

_            "Don't come in here! I hate you!" Legolas shouted._

_            Aragorn felt irritated. "What did I do this time?" He thought._

_            He continued walking into the bathroom. There he saw Legolas sitting on the floor while crying. He wasn't wearing any shirt. He was just wearing maternity pants. He came near Legolas and sat beside him._

_            "What's wrong?" Aragorn asked softly._

_            "What's wrong?!?" Legolas yelled. "You're asking me what's wrong?!? Look at me! I'm so ugly! My belly is so big. This is your fault!" Then he bawled._

_            "Legolas…" Aragorn patiently called. He tried to look straight into Legolas' eyes but Legolas looked down. "Legolas look at me. You're not ugly okay? You're beautiful, very beautiful. That's why I love you." He whispered._

_            "You really think I'm beautiful?" Legolas asked in between sobs._

_            "Yes." Aragorn smiled._

_            "I don't look stupid?"_

_            "No."_

_            "Do you still love me?"_

_            "Of course I do."_

_            "Even if my belly is so big?"_

_            "Yes Legolas."_

_            "Oh… Thank you Aragorn. I love you too… very much!" Then Legolas hugged Aragorn._

_            Aragorn gave Legolas little kisses on his head._

_After about three months…_

_            Legolas was sitting comfortably on his throne reading a Baby Names book. He was also holding a piece of parchment and a quill, writing down names he got from the book._

_            "Hmm… Elden… Erik… __Everett__… Ewan…" He murmured and from time to time he writes down names he liked._

_            After sometime the great door of the throne room burst open and Aragorn entered. Legolas looked up at the king who just arrived from his weekly visit to Gondor._

_            "My love!" Legolas exclaimed. He stood up immediately to run towards Aragorn but Aragorn stopped him._

_            "No Legolas, stay where you are."_

_            Legolas pouted, and then he sat down again. Aragorn grinned and he immediately walked towards Legolas. When he reached Legolas, he kissed him passionately on his lips. Then after a while he broke their kiss and sat down on his throne beside Legolas._

_            "How are you?" Aragorn asked._

_            "I'm fine." Legolas answered. "How's Gondor?"_

_            "Well, Gondor is, as usual, doing fine with Faramir as its steward."_

_            "Good." Legolas replied then he returned his attention to the baby names book._

_            "How's the baby?" Aragorn asked after a while._

_            "He's doing fine." Legolas responded without taking his eyes off the book._

_            Then Aragorn noticed the book Legolas was reading. "What's that?" He asked._

_            "Baby Names book." Legolas answered._

_            "We don't need that anymore. After all, we'll name our son Arathorn." _

_            "No Aragorn, we'll not name our son Arathorn." Legolas smiled sweetly._

_            "Yes we will."_

_            "No we'll not."_

_            "Yes."_

_            "No."_

_            "Yes… Oh alright! Let me see that." Aragorn said._

_            Legolas handed him the book._

_            "Let's see…" Aragorn whispered while looking at the book. "His name should start with the letter E… Just like my name Elessar."_

_            "Fine."_

_            Aragorn turned the book to the page of the names starting with the letter E. He read the book for a while the he said. "Elroy."_

_            "What?" Legolas asked, confused._

_            "That's what we're going to name him…" Aragorn replied. "Elroy."_

_            "No, I don't like that name. Look at this." Legolas handed him the parchment where he listed the names he liked._

_            "What?!? Elden, Erik, Everett, Ewan? Elroy is a better name."_

_            "No."_

_            "Yes."_

_            "No."_

_            "Yes."_

_            "No…Ow!" Legolas felt pain in his stomach._

_            "What? Are you okay?" Aragorn asked worriedly._

_            "Ow… It hurts… I guess its time…" Legolas replied._

_            "Is it?!? It is! Its time! Wait…" Aragorn stood up and commanded. "Somebody call the healer."_

_            The guard elves hurriedly went to call the healer while Aragorn sat beside Legolas again trying to comfort him._

_            "Legolas… breathe… yes… very good my love. Don't worry the healer will be here soon." Aragorn said as he was holding Legolas' hand._

_            "Ouch! It hurts! You moron! You should have carried this child not me." Legolas yelled._

_            "Yes, my love, I'm sorry. Just be patient okay? Don't talk too much." _

_            "Argh! You bastard! You imbecile! I hate you… I hate you! I do! I really do!"_

_            "Hush my love." Aragorn was just ignoring what Legolas was saying._

_            After a while the healer arrived._

_            "Let's bring him to your chamber you're highness." The healer said._

_            Aragorn carefully lifted Legolas up and carried him to their chamber. When they reached their chamber he carefully placed Legolas on the bed._

_            "Please leave now King Aragorn." The healer said._

_            "What?!? No, I should be here." Aragorn replied stubbornly._

_            "I'm sorry King Aragorn but you really have to leave. I'll just announce it when it's over."_

_            Aragorn looked first at Legolas and Legolas gave him a small nod. Then he quietly walked out of the chamber._

_After few hours…___

_            "It's a boy you're highness!" The healer announced. She was carrying the new born half-elf prince on her right arm._

_            Aragorn immediately went near the healer to take a good look at his new born son. He smiled. Then he asked. "How's my husband?"_

_            "He's doing fine you're highness." The healer answered. She handed Aragorn the new born prince then she bowed and left._

_            Aragorn went inside their chamber. "Legolas?" He softly called._

_            "Aragorn…" Legolas weakly replied._

_            Aragorn walked faster towards him, he almost ran. When he reached Legolas, he gave him a small kiss on his forehead. _

_            "It's a boy. Isn't it?" Legolas asked._

_            "It is. We knew that already my love."_

_            "We'll name him Elroy." Legolas smiled._

_            "I thought you didn't like that name?"_

_            "I did. It was a nice name. It means king… right?"_

_            "Yes my love, it means king."_

_            "Our son will be the future king of two __united kingdoms__. Elroy is a perfect name for him."_

_            "Very well then, Elroy… shall be his name." Aragorn smiled._

_*End of Flashback*_

            After that flashback Aragorn felt tears rolling down from his eyes. He kissed his son gently on the forehead and silently exited his room.

The next morning…

            "Are you ready now King Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.

            "Yes Gandalf I am." Aragorn replied. He felt eagerness and melancholy, eagerness because he'll soon be seeing his husband and melancholy because he'll not see his son for quite sometime. 

            Gandalf waved his staff and a small black circle appeared. This small black circle grew wider and wider until looked like a door-like thing.

            "This is the portal you're highness. You can go first and I'll be behind you." Gandalf said.

            "Thank you Gandalf." Aragorn replied. He took one last glance at his kingdom then stepped inside the portal.

            After sometime, he found himself inside an office. Then he heard someone speak.

            "Well, well, another person from Middle Earth." Professor Dumbledore greeted Aragorn with a smile on his face.

            "Hello. I'm King Aragorn of Mirkwood. I came here with Gandalf and I came here for my husband King Legolas of Mirkwood." Aragorn introduced himself.

            "You're here with Gandalf?" Professor Dumbledore asked excitedly.

            "Uh, yes. Why?" Aragorn replied.

            "Where is he?" Professor Dumbledore asked again ignoring his question.

            "He was behind me. I don't know where…" Aragorn stopped when he heard a noise. 

            It was Gandalf, he came out of the portal.

            "Gandalf!" Albus exclaimed. He ran towards Gandalf and gave him a hug with his arms and feet. Gandalf was already carrying him.. "You made it Gandalf, you finally made it."

            "You know I'll find a way to get here."

            "But, but you opened another portal. It's dangerous Gandalf."

            "No Albus. You know it's not dangerous in Middle Earth."

            "I missed you Gandalf." Albus whispered.

            "I missed you too." Gandalf smiled at Albus. 

            Then Aragorn gave off a fake cough. "Excuse me?" 

            Gandalf and Albus looked at Aragorn then they both laughed then Gandalf put Albus down.

            "I'm sorry King Aragorn. I know you're very eager to see your husband. Follow me please." Professor Dumbledore smiled at Gandalf first then he guided Aragorn to Legolas' chamber.

            Gandalf just stayed behind inside Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for him to come back.

**~*~~*~~*~~*~**

**Note: **

Hello readers! I'm sorry if Gandalf and Professor Dumbledore turned out to be lovers. I just couldn't help but make them lovers 'cause I really, really like the idea… When I was writing their part I was like laughing my ass out! Sorry…Aish

            Anyway, hope you like our fanfic…Angelica

            We know that Haldir died in the movie but we don't want him dead… so he'll still be alive in our fic…

We would like to thank our dear beta reader **Star for liking our fic and for giving some of her precious time to read and fix our fic before we post it. Thank you ****Star, We love you!**

Also we would like to thank the following for their review…

**Amanda…**

**S-Star…**

**JB…**

**Tempest-21…**

**Telpegrothwen…**

**Callisto ****Firestarter…**

**Smilies…**

**Frodo girl…**

**Cruiser…**

**Megan the rickmaniac…**

**MorotheWolfGod… (Thanks for the idea… Aragorn is in Hogwarts now.)**

**Yuzira… **

**Earendilstar…**

**Claire63…**

**Asahi**

**Koduku…**

**Imbefaniel… **

**Crystal… **

**Retired playboy…**

**Sremla**** Calmcacil… (Hello, thanks for the info… that Aragorn is a pure human)**

**Hermione eveningfall…**

**Lantarmiel…**

**Kari-Yugi…**

**Shadow… **

**Leandra****… **

**Vampire Princess…**

**Achika-chan****…**

**Ayako****…**

**Elisabeth-Morningstar… (Hi there… we would like to thank you for your review. Well, this is an AU fic since we haven't read any of the books yet and we're just relying on the movies. Anyway, hope you still liked this fic. Thanks c",)..)**

**Jeanniiee****…**

**lillie**** chan…**

**lady**** ladragon… **

Love lots,

Aish and Angelica


	5. Chapter 5: Two Elven Kingdoms

**Note:** *…* means they're speaking elvish.

**Chapter 5:** **Two Elven Kingdoms**

            Professor Dumbledore led Aragorn to Legolas' chamber. When they arrived at his chamber, Legolas wasn't there.

            "I'll leave you here now King Aragorn. Just wait for your husband here. This will be your chamber during your stay here at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore explained.

            "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Aragorn looked around the chamber. It was a nice and cozy one.

            "And one more thing, you have to do something during your stay here at Hogwarts. Maybe you could teach sword fighting to the students." Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Sure I'll teach sword fighting. No problem. How about my husband? What's his job?"

            "He's teaching archery King Aragorn."

            Aragorn grinned. "He's teaching archery? Well he's the best archer I've seen." He thought.

            "And sorry but we can't call you King Aragorn. Maybe we'll call you Professor…" Professor Dumbledore stopped, as if waiting for him to give a name.

            "Strider. Professor Strider." 

            "Very well then, Professor Strider, you'll start your lessons tomorrow."

            "Thank you again Professor Dumbledore." 

            Professor Dumbledore smiled at Aragorn then apparated back to his office where Gandalf was waiting. When he arrived at his office, he saw Gandalf sitting on his chair behind his desk.

            "So… Gandalf…" Albus smiled.

            Gandalf stood up and walked towards Albus. When he reached Albus, he teasingly gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

            "So… Albus…" Gandalf grinned.

            "It's been a long time Gandalf… I missed you so."

            "I missed you too." Gandalf replied then he hugged Albus. They stayed in that position for quite a while then Gandalf pulled away. "How's Voldemort?"

            "Well he's getting stronger everyday. And Severus Snape informed me that he's slowly regaining his followers." Albus answered.

            "What about the Malfoys?"

            "No, they're not going back to Voldemort's side. Lucius have decided to stay on our side since his son became Harry Potter's boyfriend."

            "Well, that's good. Lucius Malfoy is a big help to our side."

            "How's Middle Earth?"

            "It is still fine except for a conflict between two Elven Kingdoms."

            "Mirkwood and Rivendell?" Professor Dumbledore pulled Gandalf into his chamber.

            When they were inside, Gandalf sat on the couch.

            "Yes. Between Mirkwood and Rivendell."

            Professor Dumbledore gave a sad sigh. "It's been a long time and they still haven't fixed their gap." 

_*Flashback*_

_Almost 200 years ago…_

_            "You're not going to marry her. Are you?" Legolas asked with teary eyes._

_            "I'm sorry Legolas but I have to. She gave up her immortality for me. I don't know why she did it. I'm a half-elf I'm also immortal. I don't know why she had to give up her immortality just for me." Aragorn answered._

_            Legolas grew angry. "You want to know why?!? Because I told her I love you! I told her I love you and she said she felt the same way for you. She hated me. She also told me to stay away from you. And you know what? She hated me more when I became part of the fellowship. Before our journey begun, she gave you her necklace, sign that she's giving up her immortality. She did it so you'll love her. Well, I guess you do love her. After all you wouldn't marry her if you don't. Yes, you're right. You have to marry her. I hope you two have a very peaceful and happy life." Legolas wiped his tears and ran away.   _

_            Aragorn was left confused. It's his wedding the next day but he's still confused if he's going to continue to marry Arwen or he's going to talk to Arwen to give her back her necklace, sign that he's giving her back her immortality, and go after Legolas. In the end he chose to do the first. He went back to his chamber to prepare himself for the wedding the next day._

_            Inside the palace, King Thranduil and Lord Elrond were having a conversation when King Thranduil saw his son running towards his chamber, crying. He excused himself and immediately followed._

_            "My son?" King Thranduil knocked on Legolas' door._

_            "Father, please leave me alone for a moment. Please." Legolas begged. It was obvious that he's crying._

_            "I'm your father, the King and I don't want to be ignored." _

_            After a short while he heard the door opened slowly. Legolas let him in. When he was inside he immediately noticed Legolas' swollen eyes._

_            "What is it my son? What or who made you cry? Tell me and at once I'll order the guards to behead him or her." King Thranduil said angrily._

_            "No father, you don't have to do something like that."_

_            King Thranduil sighed. Then he asked. "Why are you crying then my son?"_

_            "Because… The one I love is getting married tomorrow."_

_            "The one you love… Arwen?"_

_            "No father."_

_            "Ah… not Arwen…" King Thranduil said calmly. "Then it's Aragorn… Alright…" He nodded but then after quite sometime he realized what his son meant. "What?!? You love Aragorn?!?" He exclaimed. He was very shocked._

_            "Yes father."_

_            "No Legolas, this can't be. He's getting married tomorrow. You can't stay here. We have to go back to Mirkwood at once." King Thranduil commanded firmly._

_            "But father…" Legolas protested._

_            "No buts. We'll leave now." _

_            "No father, I don't want to leave!" Legolas said stubbornly._

_            "My son, do you know what will happen to you if you stay here? You'll see them getting married, swearing to love and stay beside each other for all time. Then you would become very sad until you die… of grief…" King Thranduil went near his crying son and hugged him. _

_            "Father I will feel the same even if we go back to Mirkwood."_

_            "So many things will make you happy in Mirkwood my son, your brothers, memories of your mother and your people. You would forget him eventually."_

_            Legolas looked at his father and answered. "Then I'll go back to Mirkwood father."_

_            King Thranduil nodded and exited his chamber._

_            Few hours later, King Thranduil, Legolas and the Mirkwood elves started traveling back to Mirkwood._

_            Legolas looked back to Rivendell and said silently. "I will not forget you my love."_

_The next day at the wedding…_

_            "Where is Legolas?!?" Aragorn angrily asked._

_            "He's not here. He left." Arwen replied casually._

_            "What do you mean he left?"_

_            "You're not important to him Aragorn. If you are, he wouldn't be missing this very important occasion in your life." _

_            Aragorn looked fiercely at Arwen. Then he snatched Arwen's necklace from his neck and he placed it on the table. _

_            "I'm sorry Arwen. I cannot marry you. I don't love you."_

_            "You can't do this to me. I've already given up my immortality for you!"_

_            "Then take it back." Aragorn said._

_            "I don't want to."_

_            "Well then, it's your problem not mine. I have to go after Legolas. He's the one I love truly." With that Aragorn ran out of that chamber, out of the __palace__ of __Rivendell__. He then rode on his horse and ran out of Rivendell._

_In Mirkwood 4 days after…___

_            "My son…" Thranduil called. Legolas was still very sad._

_            Legolas wiped his tears then he looked at his father. "What is it Father?"_

_            "You should go on with your life now. He's already married to Arwen."_

_            Legolas looked down. But Thranduil held his chin up. "Cheer up my son. It's not the end of the world. When your mother died I felt the same way. But I thought I had you and your brothers so I had to move on with my life. You'll find another who'll love you. And I know you'll find that someone soon. After all you are my son, the prince of Mirkwood and you're the most beautiful elf in Middle Earth."_

_            Legolas smiled at his father. "Thank you Father."_

_            "It's getting late. Take a rest now." King Thranduil gave him a kiss on his forehead and went out of his chamber._

_            Legolas went out to the balcony then after a while he saw something running towards their kingdom. It looked like a horse with someone riding on it. And as the figure came closer, it also became even more familiar. Until it reached the kingdom and it became very familiar… It was Aragorn._

_            Aragorn was looking up to Legolas who was standing at the balcony. He got off his horse and he remained staring at Legolas._

_            "Aragorn…" Legolas whispered. _

_            Aragorn smiled._

_            "It is you…" The sad look on Legolas' face vanished. _

_            Legolas hurriedly ran down to where Aragorn was standing. Then he found himself standing in front of Aragorn. Aragorn touched his right cheek then he kissed him. After a while Legolas pulled away._

_            "You're already married." Legolas said._

_            "I'm not." Aragorn smiled._

_            "What do you mean?" Legolas asked confused. _

_            "I didn't marry Arwen. I gave her back her necklace. I didn't marry her because I love you."_

_            Legolas smiled and Aragorn leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. When they broke their kiss, Legolas pulled Aragorn inside the palace._

_            "Father!" Legolas called._

_            They went to the throne room and there they saw King Thranduil sitting proudly on his throne._

_            "Father! Look he's here!" Legolas happily announced._

_            King Thranduil stood up and asked calmly. "What are you doing here Aragorn? You're already married. Aren't you supposed to be in Rivendell or Gondor with your wife?"_

_            "I didn't marry Arwen, you're highness. And I came here to ask for your permission. I want to marry your son for I love him truly." Aragorn said courageously._

_            King Thranduil smiled. "You have my permission."_

_            The next day, Aragorn and Legolas got married and after another day, the army of Rivendell attacked._

_            "We're being attacked! We're being attacked!" The guard elf cried out loud as he was running towards the palace._

_            When King Thranduil heard it he furiously got up of his throne. "And who dared to attack us?" His voice roared._

_            "The army of Rivendell you're highness." The guard elf answered._

_            "Prepare our soldiers! We're going to fight back." King Thranduil said then he commanded some servant elves to help him put on his battle gears._

_            After a while, Legolas and Aragorn came running in the throne room. It was obvious that they just woke up._

_            "What's wrong father?" Legolas asked worriedly. "Why are you putting on your battle gear?"_

_            "We're being attacked." King Thranduil replied._

_            "By whom?" It was Aragorn._

_            "By the army of Rivendell." _

_            Legolas gasped. Aragorn's eyes narrowed furiously. _

_            "I'll fight along with you." Aragorn announced._

_            King Thranduil looked at his son-in-law and nodded._

_            Aragorn and Legolas went back to their chamber to get their things. Aragorn got his sword and tried it while Legolas got his bow and arrow. _

_            "Be careful my love." Legolas whispered to Aragorn then he gave Aragorn a kiss._

_            "I will be careful. Take care of yourself and be careful too." Aragorn replied._

_            Then the army of Mirkwood faced the army of Rivendell._

_            "What is the meaning of this Elrond?" King Thranduil asked angrily._

_            "Your son stole Aragorn from my daughter. I came here for revenge." Lord Elrond responded with fiery._

_            "It is not Legolas' fault! I do not love your daughter." Aragorn shouted._

_            Lord Elrond glared at him then he commanded. "Attack… NOW!"_

_            Then the battle begun. It lasted for quite sometime but since they were in Mirkwood, King Thranduil and his army knew the place better and they were able to defeat the army of Rivendell._

_            Before the army of Rivendell left, Lord Elrond left some words. "This is just the beginning of a war between our kingdoms."_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * * * *

            Legolas went up to his chamber. It had been another tiring day. Then he reached to portrait of the middle aged lady. He was about to tell her to password when the lady spoke. 

            "There is a very handsome guy in your chamber." 

            Legolas was confused. "Maybe you're hallucinating, my dear lady."

            "I'm not. Professor Dumbledore brought him here a while ago. Anyway, tell me the password now so I can open your chamber for you."

            "Alright, Mirkwood."

            The portrait swung open and Legolas eagerly entered. He got his bow and arrow ready for whoever is in his chamber. Then he went near his bed and someone was sleeping on it. It was a guy. He was facing backwards and he has brown hair and he looked very familiar.

            "It can't be…" Legolas whispered.

* * * * *

**Note: **

We would like to thank our dear beta reader **Star** for liking our fic and for giving some of her precious time to read and fix our fic before we post it. Thank you **Star**, We love you!

Also we would like to thank the following for reading our fic and for their review… You made us really happy…

**Amanda**…

**S-Star**…

**JB**…

**Tempest-21**…

**Telpegrothwen**…

**Callisto** **Firestarter**…

**Smilies**…

**Frodo girl**…

**Cruiser**…

**Megan the rickmaniac**…

**MorotheWolfGod**… 

**YuZira**… 

**Earendilstar**…

**Claire63**…

**Asahi**

**Koduku**…

**Imbefaniel**… 

**Crystal**… 

**Retired playboy**…

**Sremla**** Calmcacil… **

**Hermione eveningfall**…

**Lantarmiel**…

**Kari-Yugi**…

**Shadow… **

**Leandra****… **

**Vampire Princess…**

**Achika-chan****…**

**Ayako****…**

**Elisabeth-Morningstar… **

**Jeanniiee****…**

**lillie**** chan…**

**lady**** ladragon… **

**whisper**** of an angel…**

**TaiYama/AraLego**** Captor Sophie…**

**Legolasgurl1984…**

**Legolas****…**

**Lomelinde****…**

**bluskittles****…**

**Tica****…**

**lilypotter****…**

**Mouse Misfit…**

**Lenora…**

**teftef****…**

**Legolasluvme****…**

**Moonfairy2000…**

**The Insane Floo Pot…**

**elfbabe009…**

**joe****… (Thanks anyway even if you didn't like our fic… c,")…)**

Love lots,

Aish and Angelica


	6. Chapter 6: Little Dragon's Plan

**Note:** *…* Means they're talking in Elvish

**Chapter 6: Little Dragon's Plan**

~*~**~**~**~*~       

            "It can't be…" Legolas whispered. He put down his bow and arrow and walked towards his bed and sat beside the sleeping man. He leaned forward and gave the man a slight kiss on his cheek. Then he whispered. "Aragorn…?"

            Aragorn was awakened. He turned to Legolas and smiled. "I missed you my love."

            Legolas smiled back. Then he asked "How did you… When did you… Why did you…?"

            Legolas was hushed when Aragorn kissed him passionately on his lips. After a while, Aragorn pulled away.

            "I came here with Gandalf; I arrived few hours ago. I came here through a portal Gandalf created and I came here for you."

            "What about Elroy? You left our son alone in Middle Earth!"

            "My love, nothing will happen to him in Middle Earth for Middle Earth is already free from evil forces. It's you I think of most of the time."

            "What if Rivendell attacks Mirkwood?"

            "Lord Thranduil is there. He will not let anything happen to his beloved grandson."

            Legolas smiled. Then he took off his boots and joined Aragorn in bed.

* * * * *

That night during dinner…

            "Three empty seats. Perfect!" Ron said irritably. He saw the head table has three vacant seats but the faculty members were complete, except for Professor Greenleaf.

            "Ron, one belongs to Professor Greenleaf," Harry replied.

            "What about the other two?" Ron asked.

            "Well, the new subjects might be interesting. Just like archery," Harry answered.

            "Yeah? Archery? Interesting?" Ron said sarcastically.

            "Yes it is."

            "Only because Professor Greenleaf teaches it," Ron replied with a frown.

            After a while the doors of the great hall opened and Legolas entered together with Aragorn and Gandalf. They walked towards the head table and sat on the vacant chairs. 

            Professor Dumbledore stood up and acquired the students' attention. "May I have your attention please? We'll be having two new teachers." He gestured at Gandalf and Aragorn. "Professor Strider…" Aragorn stood up. "He'll be teaching sword fighting, and Professor Gandalf…" Aragorn sat down; it was Gandalf's turn to stand up. "He'll be your Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, together with Professor Lupin. Now, we expect you to treat them with respect." Professor Dumbledore then smiled at the students and announced happily, "Let the feast begin!"

            Everybody started eating and chatting to each other, but in the Slytherin's table, Draco Malfoy was having something in mind. 

            "Ah… Professor Strider huh? I think I can use him for revenge while waiting for what my father would do about that stupid elf," Draco thought. An evil grin was on his face as he stood up and left the great hall.

            And in the Gryffindor's table, Harry saw the evil grin on Draco's face. It made him worried. "What the hell was he thinking about?" Harry thought, his gaze following his boyfriend.

* * * * *

            When Draco arrived at his dorm, he hurriedly got a roll of parchment and wrote his father a letter.

_Father,_

_            I think you have to suspend for a moment whatever it is you're plotting against that stupid elf teacher. I think I've found a nice way to get my Harry back._

_            You'll hear from me soon._

_Your son,_

_Draco___

_P.S. I hope you and mother are doing well._

He rolled the parchment and sent it to his father. Lucius hadn't actually owl him a letter telling him that he was plotting something against the new teacher but Draco knew he was. Lucius had been supportive of his relationship with Harry Potter, although he didn't exactly show it. But Draco knew that his father was. If not, his father wouldn't send him extra allowance even if he wasn't asking for money, or his father wouldn't let him stay at Hogwarts during Christmas breaks. Lucius was just the same cold bastard and that would never change.

            After sending the small note to his father, he positioned himself comfortably on his favorite chair beside his bed and begun thinking about what he would do.

            "Well, if he's flirting with that Professor Greenleaf… I will flirt with Professor Strider. After all, he looks cool with that beard; he looks so handsome. I wonder if I could also grow beard. What would father think?" He though he summoned a mirror and cast an illusion charm on himself, giving himself an imaginary beard.

            "Argh! I look dirty. Harry wouldn't like this." He said and then made his imaginary beard disappear.

            "Anyway… Here's what I'm going to do…" His thoughts were interrupted when he looked out of the window and caught a glimpse of Harry and Professor Greenleaf on broom chasing each other.

            "Huh! I have to do it now. Or I lose Harry." He stormed out of his dorm and looked for Professor Strider.

 * * * * *

            Aragorn was walking back and fourth in front of Gandalf. They were in Aragorn's office having tea and conversing about Legolas.

            "So, that's what I came here for? To see Legolas with… with that kid? He didn't even consider my presence when he agreed to have flying lessons with that student. And flying lessons?!? He doesn't need that!" Aragorn was very pissed. He continued to walk back and fourth.

            Gandalf, who was trying very hard not to feel dizzy, answered "Aragorn you said a while ago that Legolas was having flying lessons with a student. A kid. Maybe he's missing your son that's why he agreed to have flying lessons with 'that kid'."

            "No! He should be with me! Not with some student."

            "Aragorn you have to understand him. It's so hard for him to be away from your son for so long. Maybe that student is like Elroy in some ways that's why Legolas is very fond of him."

            "What about me? I came here for him. He should not ignore me."

            "Aragorn stop being childish! I didn't expect you could behave in such manner."

            "I'm sorry." Aragorn muttered. He sat weakly on the chair in front of Gandalf.

            "No need to be sorry. Just don't be so narrow-minded. Legolas is just looking for someone like Elroy… all right? Now, I have to go meet a certain headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me." Gandalf grinned, before standing and leaving, using Floo powder.

            After quite sometime, Aragorn heard small knocks on the door accompanied by a voice of a young boy.

            "Professor Strider?" The young boy called.

            Aragorn stood up, he wondered why a student would talk to him. He hadn't started teaching yet and it was eight in the evening! Why would this student want to talk to him?

            He opened the door and standing there was Draco Malfoy.

            "What is it you want from me, young man?" Aragorn asked.

            "Well Professor, I was about to knock on your door when I heard you talking to Professor Gandalf about Professor Greenleaf. I couldn't help but listen to your conversation." Draco replied.

            "You what? Do you know young man that it is not good to eavesdrop?" Aragorn asked furiously.

            "Well, I know that Professor. That wasn't my intention in going here but something about your conversation made me interested. That's why I decided to eavesdrop."

            "What do you want?" Aragorn asked coldly.

            "Well… Your husband and my boyfriend might be having an affair." Draco answered lazily.

            "What?!? How dare you accuse my husband of such thing! Your boyfriend may be capable of cheating but not my husband." Aragorn exclaimed angrily.

            "Really? Do you know where he is right now?" Draco asked mockingly.

            "Of course I do; he's tutoring a student." Aragorn replied, but he had doubts.

            "Oh really? Tutoring a student huh? Why don't you look outside your window?" Draco said sarcastically.

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow. He walked near the window and looked outside. His eyes widened and he felt his heart drop at what he saw. Legolas and Harry were flying and Legolas was laughing as he was being chased by Harry. 

            "Legolas…" Aragorn whispered softly.

            "See, I told you. I have a proposition to make. Are you ready to listen to my proposition now?" Draco asked.

Aragorn sighed. "Yes," He replied weakly. He still couldn't believe Legolas cheated on him.

            Draco smirked and explained his plan.

* * * * *

The next day at the archery class…

            "Okay class, you're dismissed." Legolas announced.

            The rest of the class left except for Draco and Harry.

            "You don't have to wait for me Draco," Harry told Draco, mistakenly thinking Draco was waiting for him.

            "What made you think I was waiting for you?" Draco sneered.

            "But… But if you're not waiting for me then why are you still here?" Harry asked, confused and hurt.

            Draco didn't answer and walked towards Legolas.

            "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Legolas asked.

            "Yeah." Draco drawled. "I heard you and Professor Strider are good friends, so I was wondering if you could tell me where he is."

            "I think he's in our chambers, why? Do you need something from him?" Legolas asked.

            "No, I don't need something from him but could you give this gift to him? My father sent this to me and I don't think I need it so I want Professor Strider to have it," Draco explained and then he handed the package to Legolas.

            "Okay. I'll make sure he gets it," Legolas answered hesitantly. He glanced at Harry with a confused look on his face. 

            Harry just shrugged. He had no idea why Draco would give Professor Strider a gift.

            "Alright, thanks," Draco said. Then he walked back to the castle.

            On his way back to the castle he passed by Harry and he just raised his eyebrows at him.

            Harry pouted when Draco just walked pass him without even saying goodbye. And he was really jealous because Draco gave Professor Strider a gift.

            Draco ran to Aragorn and Legolas' chamber and looked for him.

            "Professor Strider!" Draco called out.

            "What?" Aragorn answered coming out of the bathroom.

            "I did it! You should have seen their faces, they…" Draco stopped abruptly and his jaw dropped open. He saw Aragorn came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He was so sexy.

            "Hey Draco, are you okay? They what?" Aragorn asked.

            "Uhm, They… They were so jealous, especially Harry," Draco said uneasily. He still couldn't take his eyes off Aragorn's beautiful body. "Professor Greenleaf will give you the gift later. Make sure you act excited," he continued. "Uhm, I have to go, bye!" Draco said and he hurriedly ran out of the chamber.

            Aragorn was left confused.

* * * * *

That night…

            "Aragorn, I'm back!" Legolas announced.

            "Hi, welcome back," Aragorn replied. "What's that?" He asked pointing at the package Legolas was carrying.

            "Oh, yeah, Mr. Malfoy told me to give this to you. He said it's a gift," Legolas said softly. 

            "Really? Let me see!" Aragorn said excitedly. He took the package from Legolas and opened it quickly. "Wow! It's beautiful. Winter is coming so this is exactly what I need." He said happily as he was putting the cloak around himself.

            Legolas saddened when he saw how happy Aragorn became when he received Draco's gift. "If you want I'll buy or make you another cloak," he offered.

            "No it's okay, this is perfect," Aragorn replied.

            "Okay," Legolas whispered sadly. He walked towards the bed and curled himself on one side of the bed.

            Aragorn followed and laid beside Legolas. He leaned over and kissed Legolas on his cheeks and caressed his arm.

            *What's wrong my love?* Aragorn whispered.

            *Nothing, I'm alright.* Legolas replied softly.

            *No, you're not alright. I know when you're upset.* Aragorn replied. He was a bit irritated.

            Legolas sat up and hugged Aragorn tightly. *Nothing's wrong with me I promise.* he said.

            *Okay, let's go to sleep then.* Aragorn said. He pulled Legolas closer and covered him with a blanket. Then he whispered *Goodnight love.*

            *Goodnight.* Legolas replied sleepily.

~*~**~**~**~*~

**Note: **

First, we would like to thank our dear beta readers… **S_Star** and **Padawan**** AngelinaDaisey… **

Also, we would like to thank the following for reading our fic and for their reviews… You made us really happy…

**Amanda**…

**S-Star**…

**JB**…

**Tempest-21**…

**Telpegrothwen**…

**Callisto** **Firestarter**…

**Smilies**…

**Frodo girl**…

**Cruiser**…

**Megan the rickmaniac**…

**MorotheWolfGod**… 

**YuZira**… 

**Earendilstar**…

**Claire63**…

**Asahi**

**Kodoku**…

**Imbefaniel**… 

**Crystal**… 

**Retired playboy**…

**Sremla**** Calmcacil… **

**Hermione eveningfall**…

**Lantarmiel**…

**Kari-Yugi**…

**Shadow… **

**Leandra****… **

**Vampire Princess…**

**Achika-chan****…**

**Ayako****…**

**Elisabeth-Morningstar… **

**Jeanniiee****…**

**lillie**** chan…**

**lady**** ladragon… **

**whisper**** of an angel…**

**TaiYama/AraLego**** Captor Sophie…**

**Legolasgurl1984…**

**Legolas****…**

**Lomelinde****…**

**bluskittles****…**

**Tica****…**

**lilypotter****…**

**Mouse Misfit…**

**Lenora…**

**teftef****…**

**Legolasluvme****…**

**Moonfairy2000…**

**The Insane Floo Pot…**

**elfbabe009…**

**joe****… (Thanks anyway even if you didn't like our fic… c,")…)**

**Tabbes******

**Elentari******

**Godforsaken**

**HAVOC **(tnx friend! For the support!)

**Wuffles******

**Phoenix******

**Malfoy**** Maiden**

**Talisa**** Ahn**

**Izimrocks930**

**Dark Elf**

**Jessica**

**Moonfairy2000**

**Computer**

**InDreams******

**Funky4657**

**Comment **&** Reagan O'Neil (Also, thanks for correcting us about the term "armada")**

And last but not the least…

**"Ugh"** - for that very _nice review… =)_

Love lots,

Aish and Angelica


	7. Chapter 7: Something Between Mirkwood an...

**Chapter 7: Something Between Mirkwood and Rivendell**

**Note:**

            Before we continue we would like to have some explanations regarding our little Elroy. In our story, Elroy is 50 years old. We assumed that he is like a 15-17 year old human. He's actually matured but he tends to be childish when he's around his daddy or father. We don't know why, maybe because we want it this way. **; )**

*…* means they're talking Elvish.

~*~~**~~**~~**~~*~

In Mirkwood…

            Lord Thranduil was having breakfast and was enjoying it actually when the door of the dinning hall burst open. Elroy came in holding his bow and an empty quiver. 

            "Grandfather!" He whined. "I will go hunting and I can't find any arrows!"

            Lord Thranduil chuckled: his grandson could be so childish sometimes. 

            "Grandfather! Stop laughing," Elroy continued to whine.

            "Alright little one." Lord Thranduil stood up and guided Elroy out of the dinning hall. 

            Minutes later, Elroy found himself in his grandfather's chamber with his grandfather looking for something in one of his huge cabinets.

            "Aha! Here it is," Lord Thranduil announced happily.

            "What?"

            "Here are my arrows. I give them all to you. Take good care of them for I've used them and they helped me win many battles before; especially the battle between Rivendell and Mirkwood."

            "Grandfather, are you sure you're giving these to me? Aren't you supposed to give these to daddy first? Then daddy will hand these down to me when the 'right time' comes?"

            "Nonsense! Go now, my child and have fun. Don't forget to bring some warriors." Lord Thranduil gave Elroy a kiss on his forehead. 

            "I won't, thanks grandfather," Elroy grinned then he went out of the chamber.

            Lord Thranduil was left musing, "He's becoming more like Legolas everyday. I wonder how they're doing in the Wizarding World," Then he sighed.

* * * * *

            "Shhh, be still. One…Two…." Elroy murmured as he steadily aims at the moving creature behind the bush. Then, after a while he released his arrow and announced victoriously, "Bull's eye!"

            But his happiness disappeared instantly when he heard a loud cry. His warrior elves rushed behind the bush to see what or rather who it was. After a while they came out with a lady wearing a cloak with a huge hood that hid her face. Elroy's arrow was still on her shoulder.

            Elroy rushed beside the lady and commanded the healer he had brought to remove the arrow from the lady's shoulder. Her wound was cleansed and bandaged, and after a while she was okay.

            Elroy asked worriedly, *Are you okay?*

            The lady nodded but she was trying hard to keep her face hidden.

            Elroy switched from his worried-mode to his authoritative-angry-mode and asked firmly, *Why are you here? What is your business here?*

            The lady didn't answer.

            *Are you from Mirkwood?* 

            The lady nodded hesitantly.

            *Show me your face,* Elroy commanded.

            The lady stood there for a while, not moving, and then slowly, her hands rose to take her hood off. After a while, her beautiful face, pointed ears and long black hair was exposed.

            *So you're an elf. Are you sure you're from Mirkwood?* Elroy asked once more.

            *Yes my lord,* the elf lady answered.

            *What if I tell you that I'm the only dark-haired elf accepted in Mirkwood?* Elroy mocked pointing at his dark brown hair he'd inherited from his human father.

            The elf lady was shocked. She didn't expect that would be the cause of the war between…

            *Tell me where you're from,* Elroy demanded.

            *Rivendell,* the elf lady answered.

            *Rivendell huh? You're an intruder, a trespasser. We will bring you to our palace and we will keep you as a prisoner,* Elroy said then he commanded his warrior elves, *we're going back now.* 

* * * * *

            "Grandfather we're back!" Elroy announced right after he'd stepped inside the throne room.

            Lord Thranduil was sitting on Legolas' throne doing nothing actually.

            "Good, you're back. Why are you so early?" Lord Thranduil asked.

            "We caught something, or rather someone," Elroy replied.

            "Yeah? Who?"

            "Someone from Rivendell, grandfather,"

            "WHAT!?!" Lord Thranduil was very angry. "Who's this brave soul who dared go beyond the borders of Mirkwood?!?"

            "It's a lady grandfather," Elroy said, before calling, "Bring the prisoner in!"

            The two warrior elves who'd accompanied Elroy, were the ones who brought the prisoner in. At the first sight of the prisoner, Lord Thranduil became angrier. 

            "Arwen!" Lord Thranduil roared.

            "Hello King Thranduil," Arwen replied with an evil grin.

            "What brought you here?"

            "Well, nothing, I was lost," Arwen replied with fake innocence.

            "The truth Arwen! I want the truth!" Lord Thranduil yelled.

            "Don't yell King Thranduil, it's unbecoming of a king," Arwen replied.

            "I will do what pleases me. Now tell me what are you doing here?" 

            "You want the truth? Fine, I came here because I want to see Aragorn even from a distance."

            "You want to see my father?" Elroy asked confused.

            "Oh yes, darling. Did you know that your father would have married me, if not for that stupid Legolas?"

            "My daddy is not stupid!" Elroy roared.

            "Oh really?" Arwen mocked.

            "You will rot in our dungeons, Arwen," Lord Thranduil said coldly.

            "I doubt it," Arwen replied.

            "We'll see about that," Lord Thranduil said, then he commanded, "Take her to the dungeons. Give her no food and no water. Put around fifty elves and fifty men to guard her. She shall not escape."

~*~~**~~**~~**~~*~

At Hogwarts…

            It was Double Potions for 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Professor Snape was out, he was called by Professor Dumbledore but before he left, he gave his students some seat works and paired them up. As usual a Slytherin would be partnered with a Gryffindor… and Draco was partnered with Harry.

            "Hi," Harry greeted shyly as he approaches Draco's table.

            "Hey," Draco replied.

            "Are you, uhm, are you still angry at me?" Harry asked. He was silently wishing Draco would say no.

            "No," Draco answered.

            Harry gave off a relieved sigh. Then he asked, "What's gonna happen to **us** now Drake?" He emphasized the word 'us'.

            "Don't know."

            "Draco please, if you're still angry at me please tell me."

            "I said no Harry, no, okay?"

            Harry fell silent. Then he whispered, "I'm sorry." He was going to stand up but Draco held his hand.

            "I'm sorry. It's just that… Never mind, just… just don't leave." Draco said. He was totally confused. He liked Professor Strider but he loves Harry. "Maybe I should break that deal with Professor Strider before it's too late. Even if Harry is cheating on me," Draco thought.

            "I missed you Drake," Harry whispered.

            "Missed you too," Draco replied.  He pulled Harry closer. And Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

            All the students around gave a relieved smile specially Hermione and Ron. Although they didn't want Draco for Harry, they were relieved to see their best friend happy again.

            Double Potions was over and Harry was walking side by side with Draco. They were heading to their favorite spot by the lake when they met Legolas on their way to the lake.

            "Harry! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I was wondering if we could have our flying lessons now because I'll be very busy this afternoon," Legolas said.

            "Huh? I'm sorry but…" Harry replied. He looked at Draco and saw the anger in Draco's eyes.

            "Harry it is okay. You go with him. I'll meet you later," Draco said coldly.

            "But Drake…" 

            "Go now. Meet me later, Astronomy Tower at 10 tonight. Bye," Draco said then he stormed away.

            "Oh Merlin! Professor Greenleaf! What do you want?" Harry's voice was higher than usual.

            "I… I just want to spend some time with you," Legolas answered.

            "Why? Your husband is here now and my relationship with Draco is just beginning to be okay again." 

            "I'm sorry."

            "Argh, never mind. Let's go to the Quidditch Pitch so we could start our flying lessons," Harry said, before summoning his Firebolt and matching towards the Quidditch Pitch.

            Ever since Harry knew that Legolas was gay and that he has a husband and a son, his crush for Legolas vanished. Since then, he saw Legolas as his father. 

            After the flying lessons, Harry was going back to the castle when Legolas spoke and that made Harry stop. 

            "I'm sorry Harry if I ruined your time with Draco. It's just that I miss my son so much and you're a lot like him so I wanted to spend some time with you," Legolas apologized.

            "No, Professor Greenleaf it's okay. I like spending time with you too because you're like a father to me. I'm sorry if I've been a 'bad boy'."

            Legolas smiled then he pulled Harry into a fatherly hug. Then he pulled away and said, "Go now son, Draco must be waiting for you now."

            "Thanks, bye… dad…" Harry smiled shyly.

            Legolas was really happy. "Harry is like Elroy in many ways," He thought.

~*~~**~~**~~**~~*~

In Mirkwood…

            "Grandfather. I think we should let Arwen eat." Elroy said.

            "Why would you let her eat?" Lord Thranduil asked.

            "I don't know; maybe because she's so pathetic."

            "All right then, But don't expect me to give her much food."

            "Sure. And uh, I'll be the one to bring the food to her."

            "Well, if you like, fine with me."

            "Grandfather, do we really need to keep her as a prisoner? Why can't we just let her go back to Rivendell?"

            "Do you want another war?"

            "No."

            "That's why."

            "Grandfather, she doesn't look so bad."

            "Looks can be deceiving."

            "But…"

            "Enough. Go now to the kitchen and fetch the food you'll bring to Arwen."

            "Oh, alright," Elroy said then he walked out of the throne room.

            Lord Thranduil was left musing, "Why is he interested with Arwen? Hmmm, He might be attracted to Arwen. Well it might end the war between Rivendell and Mirkwood."

~*~~**~~**~~**~~*~

**Author's Note: **Whew! End of this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a short one. Honestly, we don't know how to continue this story anymore. Also sorry for not updating soon, we've been busy school and stuff. Of course this chapter will not end without thanking the following people who reviewed… these are just the people who reviewed the previous chapter (chapter 6)

**Ayako******

**Imbefaniel******

**S_Star**** (Also we would like to thank you for being a wonderful beta reader)******

**TaiYama/AraLego Captor Sophie**

**MoroTheWolfGod**** (Hey, thanks for the email. Sorry for the delay. Also we're working on the pregnancy of Legolas while he's in Hogwarts)**

**Elfbabe009**

**Karo** (We didn't expect we'll be writing a fic with Albus/Gandalf either! LOL!)

**Lomelinde******

**Whispers of an angel**

**Moonfairy2000**

**Talisa**** Ahn**

**Slasher**** lover**

**Rachiru-rebonu******

**Tabbes******

**Lenora**

**The Insane Floo Pot**

**Cute-Kitty **[uh, Hi? =)]

**Crystal******

**Secret08 **(hey there dear co-writer, you're useful promise! LOL!)

**YuZira**** (Hello, Thanks for being our reader we're really pleased you liked our story.)**

**Deathiswatching****(akaArwen**

**Quidditch-keeper35103**

**Dark Elf**

**Meldavane******

**Fantasia**

**Alura******

**NiennaGreenleaf**** (here's your update. Sorry if this one is short)**

**glassneko******

We would like to thank our beta readers also…

**Padawan**** AngelinaDaisey & S_Star… Thanks a lot and we love you two!**

And this chapter will not end either without thanking these two very special people who inspired us to write more slash.

**Disgusted Reader & 'Ugh' **– did you know that you guys were our inspiration? 

Love,

Aish and Angelica


	8. uh no!

Hey guys, I wrote this a month and a half ago… this was supposed to be part of the story too (well, obviously) but since Draco and Harry became 'okay' again (for 'full details' see my published works…err… see the last chapter,,chap7.), I've decided not to make this part of the story anymore. Anyway, you can read this (of course. That's why I posted this here)… and, tell me what you think about this one…

- Mrs. Aish Luthor

Sorry for not updating, we have this 'writer's block' thing and we really don't know what to write anymore. BUT hey! We're trying our best to, at least, write something.  Hope you like this one though.

-Secret08 & Mrs. Aish Luthor

Thanks for those who reviewed…

* * * * *

            Legolas was very irritated. Draco Malfoy had been flirting with Aragorn for about an hour now. The first thing Draco did when he arrived for the Archery-Sword fighting class was give the cookies he said he baked to Aragorn. And from time to time he whined 'Professor, this sword is very heavy' or 'Professor, I don't know how to use this' or 'Professor, the sword Professor Greenleaf gave me was dirty'. And Aragorn immediately came to 'help' Draco and he seemed to enjoy it. Legolas felt so insecure and being pregnant doesn't help at all.  He tried to keep his temper until Draco did something really, really bad.

            "Alright class, now we'll have an Archery competition. Each house, please pick your representative." Aragorn instructed.

            Hufflepuff picked Susan Bonnes who seemed to excel in Archery, Ravenclaw picked a girl named Joanne Brown, Gryffindor picked Harry Potter and lastly Slytherin picked Draco Malfoy. The Archery competition started and then after 2 rounds, only Gryffindor and Slytherin were left.

            "This is the last round, whoever hits the bull's eye wins," Legolas announced. He was looking specifically at Harry as if silently begging him to win the competition.

            Draco and Harry positioned themselves few meters away from the target then they got their bow and arrow ready and waited for further instructions.

            "On the count of three you release your arrows. One… Two… Three!" 

            Draco and Harry fired their arrows. Harry's arrow missed the bull's eye for about an inch but Draco's arrow hit the bull's eye. While the Slytherins cheered, Draco went near Aragorn and kissed him on the lips, not even thinking of his actions. Everyone was shocked, not because Draco and Aragorn were both males but because they didn't expect a teacher would have a relationship with a student. The whole Archery-Sword fighting arena was dead quiet until after sometime sobs coming from two males was heard, sobs that came from Legolas and Harry.

            "You flirt! Kissing my husband in front of me! How could you?" Legolas yelled at Draco.

            Draco gasped, "You're a teacher you're not supposed to yell at students! My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled back.

            "Oh yeah? Well my father will hear about this too, Aragorn!" Legolas answered talking specifically to Aragorn then he marched towards the castle.

            "No, Legolas! No." Aragorn was frightened. "Damn! Knowing Lord Thranduil, he will not let me see my husband and son for the rest of my life." He thought.

            Draco looked at Aragorn and he saw fear on Aragorn's face. He tried to come near him and talk to him but Aragorn just looked at him then he ran after Legolas. Draco felt sad. He thought he was going to succeed in making Aragorn his but he failed.

            "What have I done?" Draco thought weakly. He buried his face in his palm. "I love him. He will never talk to me again," He said to himself.

            "No you don't love him. It was just a crush," A voice in his head said.

            "What?" Draco asked silently.

            "You don't love him. He has a husband, he's already married. Do you want to know who you love?" The little voice asked.

            "Yeah? Who?" Draco replied silently.

            "That raven-haired boy in the corner. The one surrounded by his friends. The one who's currently crying because of you," The little voice answered.

            Draco looked at the corner and there he saw Harry surrounded by Hermione and Ron and he was indeed, crying.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

Hello all, here's an update of Elf at Hogwarts… thanks to its new author Moonfairy2000… Well… we can say it's a really good chapter… so without further ado, let's get the ball rolling!
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Hello all!  I'm Moonfairy2000, the new author of "Elf at Hogwarts".  
    
    After Aish and Angelica lost the time to work on this story, I took it 
    
    up.  
    
    I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings 
    
    fics, and I'm guilty of not reading the LoTR books and going by the movies 
    
    and by more experienced LoTR writers.  I have read all five Harry 
    
    Potter books though.  
    
    Aish and Angelica originally started "Elf at Hogwarts", and I hope that 
    
    I can live up to the great work they did! 
    
    This is… PG-13ish…  
    
    Small note: Legolas and Aragorn are about three months into their stay 
    
    at Hogwarts.  No spoilers for those who haven't read "Order of the 
    
    Phoenix".  This is taking place in Harry's Sixth year. 
    
    I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.  I can only pay homage 
    
    to their authors by claiming that I never wrote them.    
    
    **Chapter Nine of "Elf at Hogwarts"**
    
    ** "Forgiveness"**
    
    ~~
    
    Aragorn was not happy.  That was an understatement.  His beloved 
    
    Legolas was on the other side of the portrait crying, and he couldn't do a 
    
    thing about it.  Legolas had changed the password to get into the room 
    
    and neglected to tell Aragorn.  Whether it was on purpose or not, Aragorn 
    
    wasn't sure.
    
    "Please let me in!" Aragorn said.
    
    The lady shook her head.  "Not without the password, and you might want 
    
    to get it honey.  Your husband is a bit distraught." 
    
    Aragorn almost screamed in frustration.  "I know he's distraught!  
    
    Please, let me in so I can make him happy."
    
    The lady in the portrait looked almost persuaded to let Aragorn in, but 
    
    she shook her head.  "I can't do that."
    
    Aragorn felt like beating his head off the wall.  
    
    ~~
    
    Legolas was unhappy.  Once again, an understatement.  He sat on the 
    
    bed, their bed, sobbing.  He could hear Aragorn outside, talking to the 
    
    portrait, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  His heart was hurting.  
    
    Aragorn, the father of their children, didn't trust him.  A ghost of a 
    
    smile crossed his face at the fact he was once again pregnant.  Aragorn 
    
    didn't know that, and it looked like he wouldn't know.
    
    Legolas smiled, his crying stopping for a moment, at his still flat 
    
    stomach and laid a hand on it.  "Don't worry little one, I'll take care of 
    
    you.  Even if your father won't.  Even if your father doesn't trust me, 
    
    I'll always take care of you."  
    
    The tears began to fall again. 
    
    A small, rational part of Legolas wondered how much of this was 
    
    hormones and how much was actual bothering him.  The tears soon drowned the 
    
    rational part. 
    
    ~~
    
    Draco watched as Ron, Hermione, and Seamus comforted Harry.  Wait a 
    
    minute… When did the Irish boy become so interested in Harry?  He was 
    
    patting Harry's shoulder in an overly comfortable way.  Ron threw Seamus a 
    
    dirty look, and the Irish boy looked a little sheepish.  Draco took 
    
    three steps towards Harry and the little group.  Ron looked at Draco, and 
    
    then at Hermione and Seamus.  He and Hermione exchanged glances and the 
    
    girl nodded.  She grabbed Harry by the arm.  With a meaningful look at 
    
    Ron, and a downright nasty glare at Draco, Hermione led Harry, and in 
    
    turn Seamus, back towards the castle.
    
    Ron glared at Draco.  "You hurt him."  Draco opened his mouth to defend 
    
    himself and then closed it with a snap.  Ron was angry, and Draco 
    
    wasn't going to get a word in edgewise until the red head was done.  The 
    
    notorious Weasley temper was about to make an appearance, and Draco 
    
    realized he was doomed.  "Hermione and I stayed quiet when you first began to 
    
    date Harry.  You made him happier than we had ever saw him.  You could 
    
    make him smile and laugh in ways that we couldn't.  He offered you his 
    
    heart on a silver platter, and you took it.  We were fine with you 
    
    dating him, but we warned you not to hurt him.  Hermione and I wondered how 
    
    many times Harry would come back to the common room with that wide 
    
    smile on his face, his entire face glowing in happiness.  As it happened 
    
    more and more, we let our guard down.  We shouldn't have.  You hurt him 
    
    Draco, you hurt him.  I swear, you aren't going to be living much 
    
    longer.  Did you even have a reason for doing this to him?!"
    
    Draco had the grace to let himself blush.  "I was jealous."
    
    Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Draco actually felt threatened at 
    
    the waves of anger coming from the red head.  "You were jealous.  YOU 
    
    WERE JEALOUS?!  So, you put Harry through hell, all because you were 
    
    jealous.  What a bloody good reason."
    
    Ron launched himself at Draco, and Dean and Neville grabbed hold of 
    
    Ron's arms.  Draco realized, by the expressions on Dean and Neville's 
    
    faces they had done that to make sure Ron didn't get a detention or lose 
    
    their house points.  They could care less what happened to Draco.  Ron 
    
    shrugged off their arms and the trio glared at Draco.  Said boy realized 
    
    that he was outnumbered.  All three of them were Gryffindors, and they 
    
    all looked ready to defend Harry to the end.  Draco looked around for 
    
    one of his housemates, and wasn't surprised to not see any of them.  
    
    None of them had been very pleased when Draco had told them he and Harry 
    
    were lovers, so it was no surprise that they wouldn't help him out here. 
    
    "It's just…" Draco trailed off.  After reviewing every that happened in 
    
    the past month, he realized how blind and stupid he had been.  All he 
    
    wanted to right now was go and apologize repeatedly to Harry.
    
    Looking at Neville, Dean, and Ron, Draco realized that wasn't going to 
    
    happen anytime soon. 
    
    ~~
    
    Hermione led Harry into the Gryffindor common room and sat the boy on 
    
    the couch.  She then sat down and threw her arm around Harry.  Harry 
    
    leaned into the embrace, and even though his tears had ended while 
    
    Hermione dragged him through the castle, he sniffled in her ear.  Seamus sat 
    
    on the other side of Harry and comfortingly, at least to Harry's 
    
    disheveled mind, patted his back.  
    
    "Harry, dear, do you know what's gotten into Draco?" Hermione asked, as 
    
    gently as she could.
    
    The seeker shook his head.  "Nuh-uh.  He refused to talk to me, so I 
    
    didn't push it…  What did I do, 'Mione?"
    
    Hermione sighed.  It was a nice break for her and for Ron seeing Harry 
    
    so happy day after day.  It was such a huge change after seeing Harry 
    
    so despondent, alone, and aloof.  She should have known that Draco would 
    
    have done something to ruin it.  It was only a matter of time.  "Don't 
    
    worry, Harry.  I'm sure it was nothing you did.  Malfoy is just Malfoy, 
    
    Harry.  He isn't capable of loving anybody but himself."
    
    Hermione didn't realize how wrong she was. 
    
    ~~
    
    Aragorn had decided to camp outside the portrait until Legolas came out 
    
    or the lady in the portrait, who told him that she had a name and to 
    
    call him that (it was Charlotte), took pity on him and let him in.  He 
    
    had spent the first ten minutes guessing password after password, but 
    
    nothing worked.
    
    Charlotte had decided that she didn't want Aragorn camped out in front 
    
    of her anymore.  It was nice the first twenty minutes, to have such a 
    
    handsome man sitting in front of her, but after that she couldn't bare 
    
    to stare at the man any more.  He just sat there.  She sighed and swung 
    
    open.  "Go in.  The password, by the way, is now 'Greenleaf'." 
    
    Aragorn almost beat his head off the wall.  That was probably the only 
    
    thing he hadn't tried.   He stood up and entered the room, braced for 
    
    anything.
    
    He was met with a sight that broke his heart.  His elf was sound to 
    
    sleep.  Legolas' pale skin was paler than normal, which immediately 
    
    worried Aragorn.  He watched Legolas breathe for a minute, reassuring himself 
    
    that the elf was still alive.  Legolas' arms were covering his stomach, 
    
    as if to protect something.  That gesture puzzled Aragorn.  Aragorn let 
    
    his eyes rest on Legolas' face.  Two silver trails caught Aragorn's 
    
    eye, and he frowned.  The elf had obviously shed many tears over what the 
    
    man had done.  Aragorn felt like kicking himself, repeatedly.
    
    Aragorn sat down in a nearby chair and watched Legolas sleep.  He felt 
    
    that if he sat on the bed he would disturb Legolas and the beautiful, 
    
    if not sad, picture he made.  Aragorn was content to sit and watch the 
    
    elf sleep.
    
    ~~
    
    In the past ten minutes, Draco had not been able to make any headway 
    
    with Ron.  Dean and Neville were getting more and more amused with the 
    
    situation: seeing the infamous Draco Malfoy all but beg (begging was 
    
    below a Malfoy) for Ron to let him see Harry.  Ron refused every time.
    
    Draco was getting fed up.  Another understatement.  He was downright 
    
    unhappy.  "Look, Weasley, I swear if you let me go and see Harry, I'll 
    
    never call you Weasel again or call Granger a Mudblood again."
    
    Dean and Neville had to once again stop Ron from beating up Draco.  
    
    Draco winced; that had definitely not helped his argument.  He opened his 
    
    mouth to apologize, but he caught the look in Ron's eyes and new it 
    
    wouldn't be worth it.  
    
    ~~
    
    Legolas woke up with the feeling that someone was watching him.  He 
    
    rolled over and found out that the feeling was correct.  Aragorn was 
    
    sitting there, staring at him with a pleading expression in his eyes.  
    
    Legolas blinked and feigned indifference.  "Aragorn, what are you doing 
    
    here?" 
    
    Aragorn looked at Legolas.  "I came to apologize.  Legolas, you don't 
    
    know how much I missed you while you were here and I was in Mirkwood.  I 
    
    finally got to see you, and you seemed to enjoy spending more time with 
    
    Harry than with me.  I was jealous."
    
    Legolas' eyes softened for a moment.  "I missed Elroy…"
    
    Aragorn looked up.  "I know that now, but at the time I was to blind to 
    
    see it…" 
    
    Legolas' eyes softened even more.  Aragorn had always loved the look on 
    
    his face when he was about to concede in an argument.  It was always 
    
    soft and a little defeated.  His eyes where always glowing.  A gentle 
    
    smile would start to spread over his face… and there it came.  "Aragorn, 
    
    you know I could never cheat on you.  I would never want to.  I missed 
    
    you and Elroy when I came here.  You came here and suddenly seemed more 
    
    attracted to Draco than me… It hurt."
    
    Aragorn winced.  He knew all to well that the grief of an elf could 
    
    kill them.  "If it makes any sense, the entire scheme to make you and 
    
    Harry jealous was his idea…"
    
    Legolas shook his head, the smile still in place.  "Aragorn, enough is 
    
    enough.  We've both made one another jealous, intentionally or not…" 
    
    Aragorn had the grace to blush and look at the floor. "So, let's just put 
    
    this behind us."
    
    Aragorn nodded.  He sat down on the bed and took Legolas into his arms.  
    
    The elf sighed softly and leaned into the embrace.  "Legolas?"
    
    "Hmm?" 
    
    "When I walked in here, you seemed to be protecting your stomach.  
    
    Why?"
    
    A light pink color flooded Legolas' cheeks. "I'm pregnant, Aragorn."
    
    Aragorn's eyes widened, and he suddenly hugged his elf as tightly as he 
    
    could.  Legolas sighed again, completely content. 
    
    ~~
    
    Hermione watched as Harry and Seamus played Exploding Snap.  Harry's 
    
    depression over what Draco had done seemed to taper off a little, and he 
    
    was obviously enjoying the game.
    
    Ron came into the common room.  Neville and Dean were two steps behind 
    
    him and Draco was being hauled between the two of them.  The Slytherin 
    
    looked resigned to his fate, as if realizing this would be the only way 
    
    to see Harry.  Harry had looked up when Ron entered, but quickly looked 
    
    down again when he saw Draco.  Evidently, the depression over what 
    
    Draco had done was coming back in full force.  Draco, Ron, and Hermione 
    
    caught the look of depression on the younger Gryffindor.  Ron sneered at 
    
    Draco, Hermione sighed, and Draco felt like kicking himself.
    
    Ron glared at Draco.  "You've got five minutes to talk to him.  If he 
    
    doesn't accept your apology, I'm ripping your heart out of your chest 
    
    with my bare hands." 
    
    Hermione wondered how Draco had managed to get Ron to allow him to get 
    
    to the Gryffindor common room, but Ron was (not that he'd admit it) a 
    
    sucker for trying to keep Harry happy.
    
    Seamus glared at the platinum blond as he approached Harry, but he 
    
    stood up and moved and stood next to Ron and Hermione.  Dean and Neville 
    
    had decided to make themselves scarce. 
    
    "Harry, you realize why I did that didn't you?" Draco asked softly, but 
    
    his tone was a bit clipped.  He heard Ron clear his throat, and Draco 
    
    mentally winced.  
    
    Harry nodded.  "You were jealous, weren't you?  But I don't understand 
    
    why!  Professor Greenleaf just missed his son!  He was just being a 
    
    paternal figure to me!"
    
    Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  "I know that now, but I 
    
    was just too… blonde, if you will… to recognize it before." 
    
    Harry didn't look any happier.  "Then why did you kiss Professor 
    
    Strider?" 
    
    Draco grimaced.  "It was impulsive.  I'll be washing my mouth out soap 
    
    for years to come." 
    
    A slight smile came onto Harry's face.  "You promise never to do 
    
    anything like that again?"
    
    Draco nodded.  He heard Ron snort.
    
    Harry's smile didn't get any bigger, but it didn't disappear either.  
    
    "I forgive you this time, but if you ever do anything like that again, 
    
    I'll sic Ron and Hermione on you.  Don't think I wouldn't, either."
    
    Draco could almost see Ron's malicious grin, and he heard him cracking 
    
    his hands, almost eagerly.
    
    Harry smiled a little at his best friend's antics.  "Come on, guys, 
    
    it's time for lunch."
    
    Hermione nodded and she and Harry headed towards the door.  Ron said 
    
    that he and Draco would be along in a minute.
    
    Draco decided that if looks could kill, he'd be ten feet under and 
    
    still going down.  "What do you want, Weasley?"
    
    Ron glared.  "You're lucky Harry is so forgiving and that he hates to 
    
    lose someone he cares about.  Let me make this clear: you hurt him one 
    
    more time, and whether or not he forgives you, you'll be losing some 
    
    limbs."
    
    Draco nodded.
    
    ~~
    
    Well?  I know it's nothing good, but what do you guys think?
    
    By the way, I didn't mean to insult blondes with my comment.  I'm a 
    
    blonde too!
    
    Please leave a review!  Please!
    
    Peace, Love, and the Moon!
    
    Moonfairy2000


	10. Chapter 10

*blushes* Thanks for giving me support!  Just don't be rude to the old authors! 

Aish and Angelica were the original authors of this fic, so all credit for this fic goes to them! 

Still PG-13ish. 

I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings fics, and I'm guilty of not reading the LoTR books and going by the movies and by more experienced LoTR writers.  I have read all five Harry Potter books though.

To try to avoid errors I may make while writing this, I finally remembered that I have a guide to Tolkien that I can use… 

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Chapter Ten of "Elf at Hogwarts"

'Elroy and Arwen' 

~~

Elroy sat in his room.  He had sent an owl out to his daddy about six days and hoped that he would be able to help him.  If his father (Aragorn) knew that he was falling in love with Arwen, it wouldn't be good.  Elroy realized that was an understatement.  Legolas was more levelheaded than Aragorn. 

Elroy was feeling strange feelings about Arwen.  He would look at her and his heart would start pounding and he had the urge to start smiling at her and never stop.  Thranduil kept giving his grandson a knowing smile.  Lately, Elroy thought, his grandfather was smiling and was often locked in his daddy's study.  

~~

Thranduil had noticed the looks at Elroy had given Arwen when he thought no one was looking.  He had also caught the looks Arwen gave his grandson when she thought no one was looking.

'I may be old, but I'm not blind,' Thranduil thought to himself.  Like his grandson, Thranduil had sent a letter to Legolas.  He told his son that by the time he came home, a wedding would be planned.  

Thranduil's only problem now was on how to tell Lord Elrond.  Millenniums ago, the two had been friends.  Hundreds of years later, they hated each other and wished that the other's kingdom would collapse.

Thranduil looked out the window.  "Oh, this is going to be hard to break to Elrond.  He was always protective of his Arwen, but we need to bring an end to this war.  This is no environment for me to leave my kingdom.  I trust my son and his husband, but I would like to leave them a peaceful kingdom when I finally sail west."

A quiet knock interrupted Thranduil's little speech, and he chided himself for talking to himself. "Come in."

Elroy smiled as he entered.  Thranduil smiled at his beloved grandson.  "Hello Elroy, what business brings you here?"

"Grandfather, have any owls arrived from daddy?" 

Thranduil shook his head.  "No, Elroy.  Why do you ask?"

Elroy ducked his head.  "I asked daddy for some advice and I was hoping that he answered.  It's only been six days though, so I doubt the owl has arrived."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Elroy."

Elroy smiled.  "I know, Grandfather.  I just want daddy's advice.  I mean no offense, but he is more levelheaded than you or father." 

Thranduil laughed.  "No offense taken.  I quite agree with you." 

Elroy smiled at his grandfather before taking his leave.

Thranduil smiled.  "It seems my grandson is quite in love." 

~~

As Elroy entered the dungeon, most of the guards snapped to attention and bowed low to the prince.  He shook his head and walked over to Arwen.  Elroy would never like all the formality that came with being a prince. 

He spotted Arwen's cell and walked over to it.  The Undómiel was sipping on water.  She noticed Elroy's approach and offered him a small smile.  Elroy returned the smile tenfold. 

"How are you today, Arwen?" Elroy asked, as he sat down outside her cell.

"As fine as one could be locked in a cell." 

Elroy frowned.  "Could I get you anything?"

Arwen shook her head.  "No.  Tell me Elroy, how happy is your father with Legolas?"

Elroy smiled, thinking of all the times he saw his two fathers together.  "They make one another so happy.  Daddy is always smiling and Father loves to just be with daddy."

Arwen smiled.  'Well, Estel, you might not be the only one to find happiness in Mirkwood.'  

Arwen listened as Elroy prattled on, but her thoughts were not on the younger elf's words.  'He does look so much like Estel, but he has a little bit of Legolas' nature in him.  He doesn't seem as headstrong as Estel… He just seems to be flowing with life.  It would be so easy to fall in love with his nature: still a bit boyish, but knowing he has great things to do ahead of him.  It would be so easy to fall in love…  He's just so young though… Still so innocent.'  Another part of Arwen smiled.  'That innocence makes him so adorable.  I could fall in love with him, but it's too late.  I already have.  He has such compassion for those he holds dear.  He seems ready to defend until his dying breath, and he's been so kind to me.eHHHHHHHHHH'

"Arwen, are you okay?" Elroy asked Arwen this question after he had been droning on about orcs being good in bed for the past three minutes.

"Oh, yes.  Sorry Elroy.  That's a nice bow.  I bet Legolas taught you how to shot." 

Elroy gave her a wide smile before launching into a tale about how Legolas taught him to shoot a bow.

~Flashback~

Elroy was sixteen years old (about five years old, human wise).  He sat on his bed, his legs swinging back and forth.  Daddy had promised him to teach him how to shoot a bow and arrow today.

"Aragorn, I will be the one to teach Elroy how to shoot a bow and arrow.  You will teach him how to use a sword.  Now, go find something to do." Legolas said, entering Elroy's room.  He smiled at his son.  "Hello, Elroy."

Elroy got up from the bed and hugged his daddy.  "Good morning, Daddy."

Legolas handed Elroy a small bow and a quiver filled narrow shafts of wood in it.  The 'arrows' weren't sharp enough to hurt Elroy, but it would serve the purpose of teaching Elroy how to shoot.  Legolas steered Elroy towards the archery practice area, which was past a sulking Aragorn.  Legolas gave Aragon a pointed look, and the man shuffled away.  He set Elroy up in front of a target.

"Alright, my son, the first thing to remember is that an arrow always arcs, so aim upwards of your target.  All right, envision the target in your head.  Feet a little further apart.  Draw back.  Keep the target in your mind.  Do you see it?" 

Elroy, whose eyes were closed, nodded.  "Yes, daddy." 

"Go ahead and fire the arrow."

Elroy did as his daddy said.  The arrow cut through the arrow and stuck in the target, about a foot from the center.  

Legolas smiled.  "Good job.  You did better than your father first did with a bow and arrow." 

Elroy beamed at his daddy.  "Do you mean it, daddy?" 

Legolas smiled and nodded.  "Let's try again, and get the arrow closer to the target." 

~End Flashback~

Arwen smiled.  "Legolas was always the best archer, in any Elvish kingdom.  So modest, though." 

Elroy had the smile on his face that every child had when his (or her) father was being praised. "I know."

~~

Thranduil smiled as he watched his grandson interact with Arwen.  It really was a sweet sight.  The two dark haired elves seemed to get along fine with one another, and if the glow in their eyes was any indication, they were in love with one another.  The sight reminded Thranduil of his son and Aragorn.  

Thranduil sighed.  He really needed to get a letter off to Elrond.  He needed to find a brave messenger, but first he needed to talk to Arwen without Elroy or any guards around. 

"Elroy." Thranduil's calm voice broke through the quite dungeon.  His grandson turned and looked at him.  "Why don't you go see if any owls have arrived?" 

Elroy nodded, giving his grandfather a knowing look.  The boy wasn't as dense as he acted.  Thranduil gave the guards a pointed look.  The guards smiled and left. 

"Lord Thranduil." Arwen said, bowing her head slightly.

Thranduil smiled.  Love did wondrous things.  Arwen appeared ready to appease the Mirkwood royal family to make Elroy happy. "You're in love with him."

Such a simple statement had an interesting affect.  Arwen didn't even need to ask who 'he' was.  She smiled at the Mirkwood royal, and ducked her face.  

"I won't deny it."

Thranduil smiled again.  "I didn't say I would have to deny you." 

Arwen narrowed her eyes.  "What do you think you're playing at?"

Thranduil didn't say a word for a minute.  "My grandson is falling in love with you.  If you two were to marry, it would force a peace between Mirkwood and Rivendell.  You do want peace between the kingdoms, don't you?"

Arwen nodded.  

"But, I wouldn't force a marriage on you or on Elroy.  One, if I forced a marriage on my grandson, my son and his husband would not be happy with me.  Two, I can't force marriage on you.  The war would take a brutal turn." 

Arwen nodded.  "I'm in love with Elroy, I'll tell you that much, but I'm not sure if marriage is right for us now.  Elroy is still so young."

"He'll only mature."

Arwen smiled.  "I know.  I'd like to be there to see that happen."

Thranduil looked Arwen over once, and then twice. "I'll make an arrangement with you.  Once my son and son-in-law come back, we'll finalize it.  You are to marry Elroy, but not for one hundred years."

Arwen smiled.  "I find it quite agreeable.  In those one hundred years, if I chose to back out, I may?"  
  
  


"Yes, and so may Elroy."

"Agreed."

~~

Well, there you go!

Please leave a review.

I'm going on vacation from August 9th to the 16th, but I'll try and get one more chapter done before I leave. 

Peace, Love, and the Moon!

Moonfairy2000  

~~

Replies to my lovely reviewers:

Tabbes:  Thanks! 

Saera: Here it is!

twilight: Thanks so much!  No, I don't mind, and enjoy using the quote!

Tica: Thanks.  Like I said, I'm new to the genre (and I mean that in more ways than one).  I promise to focus more on Lord of the Rings than Harry Potter.

Lady Jade:  *blushes, scratches her head* Yeah, I know that elves sleep with their eyes open, but I had a major blonde moment on that one.  Can we just say Legolas was really, really depressed?  Thanks for reviewing! 

whispers of an angel: Thanks!  I hope I don't disappoint you!

karo: Thanks! 

wingweaver: Me glad you like.  Me thank you for reviewing! 

littlefurryscrubcreature: I like Aggressive!Ron too.  Don't insult the previous authors too much; they wrote what they wanted, and I write what I want! 

FRIENDOFLEGOLAS: Hello to you!  I'm glad you like it so far!

"...": I like your name.  What will they think when they find out Legolas is pregnant?  *winks* We'll find out!

Alkvingiel: Thanks!  

kari-yugi: Thanks, I try!

Golden Leaf: Thanks!

Cheysuli: Thanks!  


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the great reviews!  

Aish and Angelica were the original authors of this fic, so all credit for this fic goes to them! 

Still PG-13ish. 

Well, this will be the last chapter until I get back from vacation.  If you want to e-mail me, the address is moonfairyhime@verizon.net.  I promise, as soon I as I get home and online, I'll e-mail you.  How long will I be gone?  From August 9th to the 16th. 

I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings fics, and I'm guilty of not reading the LoTR books and going by the movies and by more experienced LoTR writers.  I have read all five Harry Potter books though.

To try to avoid errors I may make while writing this, I finally remembered that I have a guide to Tolkien that I can use... 

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Note: Eish… To try and figure out how long Aragorn's been at Hogwarts, how long Legolas' been pregnant, and whatnot.  It involved some serious cross-referencing and a graphing calculator.  I'm still not sure how right I am, but hey… I've figured out that Aragorn came to Hogwarts ten days after Legolas.  That night, Aragorn and Legolas did the dirty deed and voila!  Legolas got pregnant.  That would make Legolas about eleven weeks pregnant.   Why didn't symptoms of his pregnancy show earlier?  A) Ask Aish or Angelica, and B) Every pregnancy affects the… err… person differently.  There you go!  Any questions?  E-mail me!   

Part Eleven of "Elf at Hogwarts"

'Reactions to the Pregnant Elf'

~~

Legolas sat on the bed he shared with his husband.  He felt utterly exhausted, which was a weird feeling for the elf.  Aragorn had gone down to the kitchens and was bringing Legolas some food for dinner.  A hand rested across his still flat stomach, and he smiled to himself.  No matter how out of character the pregnancy made him, it was all worth it.  His smile grew a little at the memory of his discussion with Madam Pomfrey this morning.

~~

"Madam Pomfrey?" Legolas called, entering the medical ward.  The room was empty, and Madam Pomfrey was treating herself to a good manicure.

"Hello, Legolas.  How can I help you?  I've already told you to call me Poppy, dear." Madame Pomfrey said, not bothering to stop filing her nails.  "Please tell me that no one has gotten injured in your class.  Honestly, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking allowing such a dangerous class into the curriculum…"  
  
  


Legolas blushed.  "No, actually, I was wondering if you had any potions on how to get rid of morning sickness." 

Poppy dropped her emery board. "Excuse me?!"

Legolas sighed.  This wasn't going to be easy.  "Poppy-"

Poppy eyes were wide.  "Legolas, what did you do?"

"Madam Pomfrey-"

"Poppy."

Legolas sighed.  "I need the potion because I'm pregnant, Poppy."

"Oh." The word was spoken in a rather small voice.  Poppy stood up, and in motions that looked strangely mechanical, went to her supply closet and handed Legolas a vial. "This will last you two weeks.  After that, come back and see me for some more.  Legolas, dear, how did this happen?  Is-is Aragorn the father?"  
  
  


Legolas massaged his temples.  He felt a headache coming and elves weren't supposed to get headaches. "Yes, Poppy, Aragorn is the father.  Poppy, where I come from, elves are dying out.  At the most, only four elves are born a year. To try and keep the race alive, men and women are able to become pregnant.  That's the simple explanation."

"Oh.  All right then.  Do you need anything else, Legolas?" 

"No Poppy.  Thank you." 

As the blond elf walked away, Poppy shook her head.  A pregnant man… Would medicinal wonders never cease? 

~~

Aragorn smiled as he entered the room and saw Legolas stretched out over the bed.  "Are you still hungry?" 

Legolas sat up and smiled.  "I'm starving.  How did you explain our absence to the other professors?" 

"I told them you weren't feeling well and I was going to take care of you.  Dumbledore smiled at me like he knew the reason behind your illness." Aragorn smiled, trying to get the image of the all-knowing Dumbledore's twinkling eyes out of his head. 

~~

"Where do you think Professor Greenleaf is tonight?" Hermione asked.  She wrinkled her nose at Ron, who was plowing through his food. "Ron, that's utterly disgusting." 

Harry, who was staring across the Great Hall at Draco, shrugged.  Ron, who had caught Harry looking at Draco, shook his head and pushed his plate a few centimeters away from him.  Draco, who caught Ron's movement, glared at the other Pureblood.   Ron glared back at Draco.  Harry, who could be wonderfully dense at times, caught none of this, but struck up a conversation with Hermione.  Hermione, just happy to see Harry back to his normal self, decided if that if ever a phrase described Harry it was 'ignorance is bliss'. 

Dumbledore, who was watching the proceedings of the Great Hall, just smiled.  The twinkle in his eye got a little brighter when he thought of a certain wizard waiting for him back in his room, currently reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. 

~~

The next morning, Legolas found the morning sickness potion was working fantastically.  He entered the Great Hall with a smile on his face and Aragorn at his side.  When the owls swooped in with the mail, Legolas was quite surprised to see that two letters had arrived for him, both bearing the seal of the Mirkwood.  Aragorn tried to take a letter from Legolas, but Legolas glared at him and opened the letter from Elroy.

Legolas read the letter twice and handed it to Aragorn.   He looked shocked, and Aragorn couldn't be sure, but it looked like his lower lip was trembling.  Legolas then opened the letter from his father.  Aragorn read the letter once, and then read it a second time.  He shook his head.  It was a short letter; Elroy didn't like to do things that involved a lot of sitting time.  It said everything that it needed to say, 'Hello Daddy.  I miss you. I miss Father, also.  Please give him a hug for me.  I can't wait to see you and Father again.  Mirkwood is fine, as is Grandfather.  I think I've fallen in love with Arwen.  Please write back soon and give me your advice.'  Aragorn looked at Legolas, who was still reading his father's letter.  

As the students began to head to their first class, Aragorn was glad that their first class didn't begin until ten (Authoress: I'll explain at the end).  The look on his husband's face was a mix between shock, homesickness, and sadness.  As teachers left to their first classes (and pray to the great caffeine god that they'd make it through another day of teaching students like Neville Longbottom), Legolas finally lost it.  Luckily, for the elf's pride, he managed to hold his tears in until everybody left the Great Hall. 

"Aragorn, my little boy is all grown up and getting married!" 

Aragorn would have laughed at Legolas, but upsetting a pregnant elf could be quite dangerous to his health, so he hugged his husband instead.  

"Legolas, darling, it's Elroy's first crush.  He'll get over and still be our son, but I want to know when Arwen came to Mirkwood." 

Legolas shoved the letter from his father into Aragorn's face.  The man took it and read the letter.  Luckily for Legolas and Aragorn, Thranduil's letter was a bit longer than their sons, 'Legolas, I hope everything is fine.  Mirkwood is fine, and for the moment, the war is at a standstill.  Arwen managed to sneak into Mirkwood about a week ago (two weeks ago when you receive this letter), and Elroy found her.  I do believe that your son is quite in love with her.  Arwen is quite taken with your son.  In fact, I wouldn't be surprised by the time you two come back for them to be married.  Or, their wedding would at least be planned out.  As I'm sure you know, a wedding would virtually stop the war between Rivendell and us.  Tell your husband I said hello.  Best wishes.'

"Legolas, I'm sure, once we get home, everything will be explained.  A letter can only say so much."  

Legolas nodded.  "Yes, a letter can only say so much.  I had better write a reply to Elroy.  If I recall, you still need to figure out what you're teaching the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws today."

Aragorn groaned as Legolas walked out of the Great Hall. 

~~ 

Legolas dipped his quill into an inkpot and began a letter to his son.  'Hello, Elroy.  Everything is fine here.  Your father says hello.  As for you falling in love with Arwen, listen to your grandfather.  I'm sure he would be willing to listen to you and help you sort through your emotions.  I would love to help you, but a letter can only say so much.  Just follow your heart, Elroy, and nothing can go wrong.  Also, I am expecting another child, so your wish of having a younger sibling is coming true.' 

He smiled, sealed the letter, and began a letter to his father. 'Hello, Ada. Everything is fine here.  Aragorn says hello. I am glad that the war is at a standstill.  As for Arwen, treat her well.  Elroy is quite in love with her.  As for the marriage, please wait until Aragorn and I get home before anything major happens.  Please don't do anything I wouldn't do.  Also, I am pregnant again, so Mirkwood will soon have another royal running around, driving the servants crazy.'

Legolas sighed, sealed the second letter, and started towards the Owlery.  He knew the letters were short, but he felt that they conveyed what needed to be said.

~~

Legolas felt that the Hufflepuff first years were Nazgûl in disguise.  He really did.  The little brats, err, students were trying his patience.  Legolas had already deducted thirty house points from them: ten because on student threw a bow at another student, and twenty for being annoying.   Aragorn, who had noticed his husband's increasing irritably, sighed.  This wasn't a good sign.  They were only forty-five minutes into the class, and Legolas had to deal with the Ravenclaws after this.

"Just put the arrow into bow and shoot!  I've taught you the basics!  It honestly isn't that hard!" 

Everyone stared at Legolas.  He was wearing a look on his face that most would expect to see on Snape, not Legolas.  He noticed the stares he was receiving.  Allowing himself to produce a light blush, Legolas started to instruct a student.  Aragorn smiled; once the pregnancy was over, Aragorn knew this was one more thing he could hold over Legolas' head.   

~~

Legolas' shortened temper spread through Hogwarts like any good rumor spreads through a school.  When he and Aragorn instructed the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins later that day, the Slytherins were unnaturally subdued.  They did anything that Legolas asked, and Aragorn had a feeling that if Legolas asked them to bend over backwards, touch their toes, and bark like a dog, they would have.  

Legolas, who had noticed this also, smiled.  Sometimes, not being able to control your emotions had some great benefits.  

~~

Dumbledore smiled down the staff table in the Great Hall.  Watching Legolas and Aragorn together was very sweet.  Of course, anyone else who was even paying remote attention to the couple would have long since gone into sugar shock, but this was Dumbledore.

He found it the most adorable thing in the world.  He also thought that his 'Golden Boy' staring at Draco was another cute thing.

~~

To explain the classes:

Well, this was fun and took me twenty-five minutes to figure out, and I had to enlist the aide of the first four 'Harry Potter' books (as my grandmother is borrowing 'Order of the Phoenix'), my graphing calculator, referencing to older chapters of 'Elf at Hogwarts', a notebook, and a pen.  Archery and Sword Fighting are in the same place; so I made each year (first through seventh) and house pairing (Gryffindor/Slytherin, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw (henceforth known as G/S, H/R)) get a two-hour class period, once a week.  One hour would be spent on archery, the other on sword fighting.  Only one house would be at one class at a time.  (I.E.: Ravenclaw would do archery, while Hufflepuff would be at sword fighting.  At the end of the hour, they'd switch to sword fighting and archery, respectively.) 

Have I lost anyone yet?  I hope not.  So, then I made a little timetable.  Don't look at me like that.  Anyhow, here you go: Monday through Friday, from eight to ten; Legolas and Aragorn have no classes.  Sort of a prep period.  Monday: from ten to twelve G/S second years, from one to three G/S third years, and from three to five H/R seventh years.  Tuesday: ten to twelve H/R third years, from one to three H/R second years, and from three to five, G/S seventh years. Wednesday: from ten to twelve G/S sixth years (Harry and Draco's class), from one to three, H/R fourth years, and from three to five G/S first years.  Thursday: from ten to twelve, H/R first years, from one to three H/R fifth years, and from three to five G/S fourth years. On Friday, from ten to twelve is a tutorial, so if you have a free period, you could come and get help or learn moves that are more advanced.  From one to three is fifth year G/S, and from three to five is H/R sixth years.

Wow, that was fun. 

Don't tell me I'm not devoted to this fic.  Any questions?  E-mail me! 

~~

I hope you like it!  I need to go finish packing, so see you when I get back!

Yes, I know that elves are also sailing west as opposed to dying, but Legolas was going for the simple explanation. 

Peace, Love, and the Moon!

Moonfairy2000

~~

Replies to the reviewers…

The Insane Floo pot- Wow… That was a long review…  As for Harry or Draco becoming pregnant, the chance is nil.  Sorry if you were looking forward to something like that happening, but not from me.   For one thing, Harry and Draco are a little young for a kid, as they are only sixteen… In all honesty, I can't wait to see how Arwen and Elroy's marriage plans develop either.  I'm writing this as the ideas pop out of my head, so we'll see what happens! Thanks for the review!

Cute-Kitty- Did I answer your question?  I hope I did… If not, e-mail me or leave another review and I promise I'll try to clear it up a little more for you.  Thanks for the review!

Legolas19- Quick enough?  

Talisa Ahn- Thanks!

teftef- You're welcome!  Thanks for the review! 

Pirate-chicha- Well, I update as quick as I can…  Thanks for the review. 

Saera- Glad to make your day!

"..."- Thanks for the review! 

eillom- Thanks.

Sarah- Thanks a lot.  Like I said before: Aish and Angelica wrote their way, and I write my way. 

whispers of an angel- Thanks!

Crystal Snowflakes- Thanks!

MoroTheWolfGod- Yes.  I'm going to try and alternate chapters between Hogwarts and Middle Earth.  I can't promise that it will always work out; I might get a chapter with half in Hogwarts and half in Middle Earth, but we'll find out. 

Cheysuli- The pleas are from before I took over.  I promise to finish the fic, so don't worry.  Thanks for the review, and if I need help, I'll e-mail you!

To skunk, SimplyAnne, and Adept: Since you only read the first chapter, I really don't think you have any reason to flame this fic.  You really didn't give me, or Aish and Angelica, a chance. 


	12. chap12

Well, this took a little bit longer than I thought to get out. Not to fear *cheesy Superman music begins playing* I have the next part done, and the next one after that almost done. 

Moonfairy (who is really tired and really should go to bed)

*is back from vacation with a tan and much blonder hair, along with a slight Southern drawl*   
Hello, my lovely readers.

Now, unfortunately, there's a law that says I have to go to this prison called 'high school'   
and that I can't stay home and write fics. Once I'm locked in behind those doors, I have seven   
hours of torture before I carry my overweight backpack up three friggin' huge hills (yes, I   
walk home). 

So, here's the point of this all: this chapter was a little slow in being posted 'cause A) I   
was really lazy the first three days after I got back from vacation (I'm still getting over   
this really hot guy I saw on vacation), B) I've been getting ready for school/going to school,   
C) I've had (and am going to continue to have) more doctor appointments than I would wish on my  
English teacher, and D) I have the next two/three parts done. Whatever I have backlogged will   
be submitted about every two weeks. Also, this fic, at least how it's currently planned, will   
be done in three more chapters.

I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings fics, and I'm guilty of not   
reading the LoTR books and going by the movies and by more experienced LoTR writers. I have   
read all five Harry Potter books though.

To try to avoid errors I may make while writing this, I finally remembered that I have a guide   
to Tolkien that I can use... 

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Aish and Angelica were the original authors of this fic, so all credit for this fic goes to   
them! 

Still PG-13ish.

Chapter Twelve of "Elf at Hogwarts"  
'My Little Girl is Getting Married?!'  
~~

Thranduil looked at the elves assembled before him. None of them were the sharpest knife in   
the drawer, but they were loyal to Mirkwood, very strong, and most importantly, very brave. 

"I've called you here for a very important reason. A need a pair of you to travel across enemy   
lines into Rivendell. Once in Rivendell, you must give Lord Elrond, and only Lord Elrond,   
three letters." Thranduil felt like he was preaching on top of a soapbox. It reminded him of   
his days of following his father on war campaigns. 

Two elves stepped forward. "My lord, we will take the mission." 

Thranduil smiled. "Very well. Kahrand and Elkenwood, rest for today. Tomorrow you will find   
two of the fastest horses and a pack of food waiting for you by the stables. You'll leave at   
first light."

The two elves nodded. The other elves dispersed. Thranduil thought that the entire situation   
had gone over much too easily. 

~~

Elroy glanced towards the desk in his Grandfather's study. No owls had arrived from either of   
his fathers, and one should be due any day now. Elroy pursed his lips together. It wasn't like   
his daddy to be late with anything, Legolas was always prompt. Aragorn was the one who had   
trouble remembering what to do. 

Thranduil smiled as he watched his grandson. Between visiting Arwen, who had been moved to a   
better room since her engagement to Elroy, and figuring out how to tell his other grandfather(1)   
that he was marrying his daughter, Elroy had been rather busy. It was only a half hour before   
Thranduil met with his messengers that Elroy had finished composing a letter to Elrond. Judging   
by how heavy the letter was, it was a long letter. 

Thranduil sincerely hoped that Elroy and Arwen's marriage would smooth over any problems and   
make an everlasting peace between the two kingdoms. 

~~

At the first sign of daybreak, Kahrand and Elkenwood left the kingdom of Mirkwood. Carefully   
packed under some lembas was three important letters: a letter from Elroy, a letter from Arwen,   
and a letter from Thranduil. 

The pair made good time out of Mirkwood, but both were not looking forward to the mountains.   
Any elf warrior of Mirkwood knew that some of Rivendell's 'good' archers (crude jokes often   
circulated through the camps about Rivendell's lack of good archers) would not waste any time   
trying to kill them while they traveled through the Misty Mountains. 

The pair had made to the edge of the Misty Mountains when dusk had fallen. After a very   
thorough scouting job, Elkenwood led the horses over to the river for a drink while Kahrand   
started a fire. After eating their lembas, Elkenwood made himself comfortable in a tree while   
Kahrand pulled guard duty. 

~~

The next morning, Elkenwood and Kahrand found themselves riding hard through the Misty Mountains   
with two scouts from Rivendell chasing after them. While any other elf would have turned   
around and explained things, Elkenwood and Kahrand weren't the most brightest, so they used the   
first technique that came to mind: they ran. Or in this case, their horses ran. At the pace   
the pair had set, a new record for quickest ride through the Misty Mountains would be set. 

Once they started back down the mountain, Elkenwood and Kahrand noticed something odd. The   
scouts who had been chasing them backed off. The duo finally found out why about two minutes   
after the scouts disappeared. Elladan and Elrohir sat on horseback with fifty armed elves   
around them. Elkenwood and Kahrand exchanged glances.

They were so dead. 

"Why are you trespassing on Rivendell land?" Elladan asked, his eyes hard. 

Kahrand, the brighter of the two (which really wasn't saying much), spoke up. "We bring three   
letters from Mirkwood. One from your sister." 

Elrohir glared at Kahrand. "Is Arwen well?"

Elkenwood spoke up. "Our prince, Elroy, is making sure that no ill befalls Arwen."

"And why is this?" 

"Our prince has fallen in love with Arwen, as Arwen has with our prince. We bring these   
letters to your father, Lord Elrond, to fully explain the situation to him, and we have orders   
to give the letters directly to him."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances, seemingly figuring out if it was safe to trust the two   
elves from Mirkwood. Finally, Elrohir nodded. "Follow us. We'll grant you an audience with   
our father, but we will stay in the room with you. If you try to pull anything, you will be   
killed."

Kahrand and Elkenwood exchanged glances. Kahrand spoke up. "Very well." 

~~

Elrond had a little shock when he saw his twin sons walk in with two Mirkwood messengers. Of   
course, after living in a house with twin elves for centuries and for a short period, a human   
who acted like an elf, things were never boring and Elrond had learned how to deal with the   
things his sons brought home over the years. 

But this was definitely something new. 

"Father, these two messengers have something for you." Elrohir said.

Elkenwood opened his pack and pulled out the bundle of letters. "A letter from Lord Thranduil,   
a letter from Prince Elroy, and a letter from your daughter, Arwen." 

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the mention of his daughter. Arwen had left on a 'private mission'   
about a month ago and hadn't been seen since. Elrond had been worried that Mirkwood captured   
her, and it appeared that his worries were well founded. 

"Is my daughter well?" Elrond asked.

Elkenwood gave Elrond the three letters. "As well as anyone can be." 

Elrond nodded. "Take them to the kitchens. I'm sure they're hungry. Allow them to rest also,   
but don't let them out of your sights."

Elrohir and Elladan nodded. 

~~ 

"My little girl is getting married!" 

Every elf that was on the second floor of the Last Homely House turned and looked at the   
normally composed Elrond. His eyes were wide and he was staring at a letter. The elves on the   
floor looked at each other and came to a mutual agreement: to get off the floor before what was   
left of Elrond's sanity snapped. 

Elrond sat down on the bench and reread the letter from his daughter, and then the letter from   
Thranduil. He couldn't believe it. Arwen had allowed herself to be set into a more or less   
arranged marriage by the son of the man she once loved. Thranduil's letter had been a bit   
clearer; it outlined more of the marriage arrangement and why the arrangement had been set up. 

Elrond had saved Elroy's letter for last. As he sat and read it, the reason why his daughter   
chose the prince of Mirkwood and Gondor was rather clear. Elroy was an honest person, if not a   
bit naïve. Elroy could tell that he would grow into a fine young man one day. 

Elrond stood up. There was only one thing to do. 

Call an official end to the war. 

~~

Thranduil was sure that he should have heard news from Rivendell by now. He had sent the   
messengers off four days ago. No letters from his son had arrived lately, and Elroy was   
beginning to worry about his father and daddy. Thranduil realized that he had rather gotten   
off the point in his little mental tirade. He was worried that something had happened to   
Elkenwood and Kahrand. 

Boy was he ever surprised to see the two of them come back with Elrond in tow a day later.

~~

Thranduil looked at Elkenwood and Kahrand. "What is the meaning of this?"

Elrond spoke up. "Lord Thranduil, since your grandson is marrying my daughter, even if the   
actual ceremony won't take place for a hundred more years, we must call an end to this war."

"I couldn't agree more."

Elrond nodded. "I thought so. I have drawn up and peace agreement. I have read your letters   
and I realize that King Legolas and King Aragorn(2) are... indisposed of, so this will be a   
armistice of a sort. Once they return home, we will sign a true treaty. Agreeable?"

Thranduil nodded as he took the piece of paper from Elrond. He read over the agreement. It   
was very fair; lands would stay the same as they always have, but Mirkwood would be receiving a   
hefty amount of gold and some fine Rivendell wine as Arwen's dowry. 

Elrond halted Thranduil right before he signed the paper. "Keep in mind that this is subject   
to change once your son and son-in-law return."   
  
Thranduil nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Thranduil signed his name and offered the quill to Elrond, who signed his own name.

Elroy and Arwen, who had been watching unnoticed in a quiet corner, smiled to one another as   
they watched the older elves sign the paper.

The road to an everlasting peace between the kingdoms was just starting to be built, but it   
looked to be solid and dependable. 

~~

1) I know that Aragorn really isn't Elrond's son, but since Aragorn sees Elrond as the biggest   
paternal figure in his life, I believe that Aragorn would still tell stories, regardless of the  
war, that are more favorable about Elrond to Elroy. So, it'd be somewhat natural for Elroy to  
more or less accept Elrond as his grandfather. 

2) Yes, I realize that once crowned king, Aragorn would be Elessar, but since his marriage to   
Arwen never took place, let us just say that his destiny to take that name was killed off. 

~~

Well, here's the end of this part. Look for the next part in about two weeks.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000

~~

Replies to my reviewers: 

elvengirl22391- As the gender of the baby, I've already decided on a gender and a name. As for   
the baby being in love with Ron, it isn't happening. Legolas and Aragorn are leaving the   
wizarding world before the baby is born. Hermione isn't in love with Harry, sorry if I misled  
you. She's just Overprotective!Hermione in this story. 

MoroTheWolfGod- Half Mirkwood, half Hogwarts is how the rest of the story is going to play out.   
It makes things a lot easier on me and keeps the story from getting too slow and boring. 

Saera- Updates are coming soon!

Legolas19- Thanks for the review!

Tica- I try to listen to most people, even if it doesn't show... Thanks for the review!

"..."- Glad I made your day!

mrs. aish luthor- Enjoy the jacket! 

whispers of an angel- It's impossible to hide things from Dumbledore. 

Lady Jade- Thanks for the great review! 

VaniaHepskins- Thanks for reviewing! 


	13. chap13

Hello!

I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings fics, and I'm guilty of not reading the LoTR books and going by the movies and by more experienced LoTR writers.  I have read all five Harry Potter books though.

To try to avoid errors I may make while writing this, I finally remembered that I have a guide to Tolkien that I can use... 

This is the beginning of the half Hogwarts, half Middle Earth. 

I'm sorry that I'm making you wait two weeks between each part, even though I have some done, but I need to edit the story, change some things to fit reviewers suggestions, change things to flow better, add content, delete content, fix some of the OOC-ness, and other things, I need two weeks.  By the time I find time to work on my fics, it's going on eight at night, and I'm in bed an hour later.  I have a hectic school schedule, coupled with three after school extracurricular activities (one of which I'm the president), and I'm working on some other fics.  I also am going to the doctors roughly three times a month to try and figure out what I did to my right wrist, but they finally gave me drugs to get rid of some of the pain.   

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

So you don't get too confused, this part takes place roughly two weeks after the last part, which would put us at the beginning of month four of their stay at Hogwarts.  

Aish and Angelica were the original authors of this fic, so all credit for this fic goes to them! 

Still PG-13ish.

Part Thirteen to "Elf at Hogwarts"

'Waiting'

~~

Legolas sighed as he put his feet up on a pillow.  Only one more month before he could go home.  The kids were evil incarnate, and he decided that if you looked close enough, Sauron himself was controlling them.  From standing all day, his ankles had swollen to about twice their normal size and had turned a lovely shade of puce.  Legolas had also decided that his husband was enjoying his pregnancy a little too much.  

Aragorn entered through the portrait-door and offered Legolas a bowl of soup.  Legolas took the soup and glared at his husband.  "Aragorn, you're finding too much amusement in my… situation."  

Aragorn's eyes had mirth behind them, but he schooled his face into a look of complete calm.  "Legolas, surely you jest.  Why would I find amusement in the fact that you're pregnant and have to deal with seven hundred children a week?"

Legolas knew he was pouting, and he couldn't help but blame his hormones for that fact.  "Aragorn, has anyone noticed my disappearance from the Great Hall at dinner?" 

Aragorn, who thought that Legolas pouting was rather adorable, smiled.  "Some have commented on it, I have just told them that you need a break from children.  You're not used to so many back home." 

Legolas nodded.  The lie wasn't as plausible as he would like it, but it seemed to work.  

It was also better than anything else Legolas had thought of.  

~~

Hermione frowned that the Head Table.  "This is another dinner Professor Greenleaf and Professor Strider have missed.  Harry, do you know what's going on?"

Harry, who had been staring at Draco again, shook his head.  "No I don't 'Mione.  Ever since he made up to Professor Strider, and Draco and I got back together, we haven't spent much time together outside of class.  He's just happy to be with his husband."

Ron, who glared at Draco across the Great Hall, turned to Harry.  "Well, mate, what do you say to a game of Exploding Snap?" 

Harry nodded.  "Sounds good to me."  

Draco watched as Ron and Harry stood up, Hermione smiled softly as she gathered her books and stood up a few seconds later.  Harry gave Draco a brief smile as he passed the Slytherin table before the Golden Trio left the Great Hall.  

~~ 

Legolas sighed as he watched the sixth year Ravenclaws fire their arrows at a target twenty paces from them.  Only half of them had hit the target, but none of them said a word.  Luckily for the Ravenclaws, they caught on a lot quicker than the Hufflepuffs, or else they would have lost fifty points from their house also.  Anyone who asked a question that would be considered stupid in Legolas' head earned the student a cold glare or the evil eye.  If you complained, points were deducted.   

The entire school was talking about why Legolas was out of temper lately.  One student remarked that 'it was just like when ma was pregnant with my little sister'.  That student was whapped on the head by one of his housemates and the idea of the hunky Professor Greenleaf being pregnant was thrown out as being stupid.  

They didn't know how right the student was.  

Legolas just liked the fact that the loose robes that he wore hid his slowly growing stomach.  A nice little concealing charm that Poppy used also helped a bit. 

Why was Legolas hiding his pregnancy from his students?  Legolas thought that they might be a little creped out if they found their male teacher was with child.  He was sure that if he asked Snape there might be potions available for male wizards to become pregnant, but still… Natural childbirth from a male was unusual, even in a wizarding world.

Besides, he wanted to keep his baby safe from everything.  Including nasty stares. 

~~

As Monday rolled around, Legolas was in a much chipper mood.  So chipper in fact, he was scaring Aragorn.  It was after breakfast, and Legolas was still sitting in his chair, reading a book he borrowed from the library.  Every now and then, he'd laugh or say, "Ah, I see.  It all makes sense now". 

Now, this wouldn't be so bad, but two hours ago, he was crying into Aragorn's arms over how huge he was going to be soon.  The switch in moods really had Aragorn worried. 

As the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins marched down the hill like a well-drilled army (as they should be, as Legolas had spent an hour last week teaching them to quietly, and quickly, march down a hill), Legolas put the book away and warmly smiled at the Gryffindors that surrounded him.  The Gryffindors, bless their brave souls, hid how frightened they were of the extremely chipper and happy archery professor with a look of nonchalance that could make a Slytherin fun for his (or her) money. 

~~

That night, there were two more disappearances at the Great Hall.  Legolas and Aragorn, of course, were enjoying a quiet evening together.  Harry and Draco had also gone off, and when Ron asked where his best friend was, Hermione could only smile.  Ron turned an interesting shade of red, before sitting down and seeming to eat away the thoughts that had entered his mind.  

Snape had also disappeared (though his disappearance seemed something more to celebrate than to ponder over), saying something about a full moon coming soon and someone he wanted to visit. 

~~

"Legolas, what were you reading before class this morning?" Aragorn asked as he buttered a piece of bread.  He then offered a piece to his husband, who politely accepted.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at his husband.  "Why do you want to know?"   

Aragorn raised his eyebrow.  "Whatever it was, it seemed to amuse you."

Legolas smiled warmly at his husband. "Nothing to worry about, my dear husband."

Aragorn decided to that Legolas was in too good a mood for him to continue this line of questioning. 

~*~*~

Elroy and Arwen were sitting in his room, discussing the end of the war when an owl swooped in.  The owl held his leg out and Elroy untied the letter.  He petted the owl's head and the owl flew out the window it came in. 

Elroy immediately recognized the neat, small handwriting of his daddy.  Arwen, recognizing the handwriting also, smiled.  She quietly bid Elroy goodbye and walked on silent feet out of the room.  A gentle smile was on her face; she knew that Elroy was missing his fathers more than he let on and some alone time with a letter would cheer him up.

Elroy had barely noticed Arwen's departure.  He hastily tore of the seal that sealed the letter and read the letter.  The letter was exactly as he had imagined it to be: short (Legolas had never been very talkative), but managing to convey everything that was needed.  It was reassuring to the young elf who was missing his fathers more than words could say.

Elroy then read the last line.  He was going to be an older brother!  One of his deepest wishes was coming true!

~~  
  
  


Arwen was walking through the hallway, towards the Mirkwood library when she ran into her father.

"Hello Ada." Arwen said softly.

Elrond hugged his daughter tightly.  "Arwen, do you know how worried I was when you disappeared without a trace?  A month later, two Mirkwood messengers come to my home with a letter from you that said you were getting married!  You've taken centuries off my life, daughter." 

"I apologize Ada.  I came to Mirkwood to talk to Estel, but instead I found his son." 

Elrond nodded as he realized why his daughter had left Rivendell.  Love for Estel had made her do so; she wanted to see him one more time.  Instead, she had found love with Elroy.  "I understand.  Tell me daughter, are you truly in love with Elroy?"

Arwen smiled at her father.  "Truly, Ada.  Words can't begin to tell you how much I love him." 

Elrond studied his only daughter for a moment.  For the first time ever, she looked relaxed.  Her eyes glowed softly; a small smile was on her face that appeared impossible to remove.  Elrond smiled softly; new ideas of things to talk about with Elroy blooming in his mind.  He had to be a special if he could affect his daughter in such a way. 

Elrond sighed.  His little girl was in love.  "Elroy must be special."

Arwen smiled.  "He is Ada."

Elrond nodded and bid his daughter goodbye.   He turned and watched her quietly disappear down a hallway.  She had only been free from the dungeons for almost a week, and she already knew her way around the palace like she had lived there for all her life.  She looked natural in the palace.  Elrond smiled.  Arwen fit here almost as well as she did in Rivendell.  

Elrond squared his shoulders and continued on to his destination. 

Elroy's study.  

~~ 

Elroy had just dipped his quill in an inkpot when he heard a knock at the door.  He muttered a distracted 'come in', before beginning to write his letter. 

"Your handwriting reminds me of Estel's." Elrond said, his voice amused.

Elroy jumped a foot in the air and turned to face the older elf.  "Good morning."

Elrond smiled, looking at the letter in front of him.  Only the heading had been written, but the writing was extremely illegible.  "Good morning, Elroy.  You should have picked up Legolas' script.  His handwriting is extremely legible, unlike Estel's.  It took me almost a year to get his handwriting legible enough that a stranger could read it." 

Elroy nodded.  "Daddy always complains about father's handwriting.  He says that it looks like it was written with a stick." 

Elrond nodded.  "That sounds right.  Elroy, I've come to ask you a question.  Arwen loves you dearly, but how do you feel about her?" 

Elroy didn't say anything for a long time.  Elrond was about to ask the boy if had heard him when Elroy spoke.  "I guess the easiest way is that I think I love her.  I know I'm so much younger than her, but it doesn't seem to matter once I'm in her presence.  I feel happy and that I could live for thousands of years after she smiles at me.  She makes me feel like I need to protect her, even though I know I don't.  I know I want to make her smile and keep her happy for thousands of years.  I guess I'm rambling, but there's something about her that makes me feel… complete."        

Elrond nodded.  "Thank you for being honest with me, Elroy." 

Elroy nodded.  The two bid goodbye, and Elroy turned his attention back to the blank piece of paper in front of him. 

~~

A few hours later, Elroy had his letter finished and sent off.  He was sitting on his balcony, smiling as he watched Arwen and her father walk in the gardens.  Arwen was catching up with events in Rivendell.  

"Who would have thought the day would come that your fiancé would be walking around in our gardens with her father?  Never mind the fact that less than a week ago, we were fighting a war with one another." Thranduil said as he entered the small balcony. 

Elroy smiled at his grandfather.  "Hello Grandfather.  Did daddy send you a letter?"

Thranduil nodded.  "Yes he did.  Are you excited about your daddy being pregnant?"

Elroy nodded.  "Yes, I am.  I hope it's a boy.  That way I can teach him how to shoot a bow and arrow, and go hunting with him." 

Thranduil laughed.  "Yes, but if it's a girl, you could still teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow.  Many female elves go hunting."

Elroy nodded in a way that clearly said, 'whatever'.  Thranduil shook his head; either Elroy was coming towards his 'difficult' years, or he was picking up some awful habits of men around the palace. Legolas had never given him any trouble, seemingly going through his younger years as an angel.  He had the entire kingdom at his beck and call, and all he had to do was smile to get whatever he wanted.  Or talk.  Legolas was a very quiet elfling.  It looked like the 'difficult' years that had passed over on Legolas went to his son.  

Thranduil smiled though; no matter how 'difficult' Elroy got, he was still his grandson, and Legolas' son, and he could smile his way out of anything.  Besides, Elroy was a royal elf, with a family linage that was as long as the Earth was old, and he would not beseech himself to act like a typical common-elf.  

As if Elroy was anywhere near typical. 

~~

Well, here's the end of this part.  Look for the next part in about two weeks.

Peace, Love, and the Moon!

Moonfairy2000

~~

Replies to my reviewers: 

Lady Jade-  I'll try!  Thanks for the review!

slytherin-chaser35103- Thanks!  I'm glad you like it!

VaniaHepskins-  Thanks for the review!

Saera- Right here!

B-Elanna- Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you like the story!  I hope you caught the little hint I threw in for you. 

MoroTheWolfGod- I hope your mom is doing okay.  Thanks for reading the story.

Kaiba- Legolas is my favorite, also.  Thanks for the review. 

Arowen Queen Of All The Elfs- Thanks!

krissy- Well, we did warn you there'd be slash.  Thanks for the review, anyhow. 

Tica- You made me blush.  Thanks a lot! 

Zelda Saturn Mistress- Hope you're not too insane.  

Starlit Hope- Thanks for the review!  Glad you got an actual authorship; I love your new name!  

shina- I tried to make it a little more Harry Potter, but as this is mostly based on Legolas and his journeys in Hogwarts, it's hard. 

whispers of an angel- Thanks!

Orlandoluv- Thanks! 

Judy- Sorry.  

someone... – You have issues.  You were warned that it'd be slash, and if you're too stupid to know what slash is, well then you shouldn't be online.  Grow up and then try and review.  

Talisa Ahn- School is evil.  Especially that little course called chemistry. GAH!  Thanks for the review!

Legolas19- Thanks for the review! 


	14. chap14

Luthor's Note: Hello guys, we're very sorry for the delay… we weren't able to use our computer cause it went *kachoogie* and it just got fixed the other day and we needed to look for an internet connection then… anyway, it's here now and hope you enjoy this next chapter presented to us by Moonfairy… 

Special sorry to Moonfairy… peace..

Love, Aish and Angelica

___

Hello!

I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings fics, and I'm guilty of not reading the LoTR books and going by the movies and by more experienced LoTR writers.  I have read all five Harry Potter books though.

To try to avoid errors I may make while writing this, I finally remembered that I have a guide to Tolkien that I can use... 

This is the beginning of the half Hogwarts, half Middle Earth. 

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

I'm hoping to have the next (and last) part of this out in two to three weeks.  I'm not sure.  It depends on what my schedule allows.  As I'm currently rather busy, it maybe longer.  

Sorry about the long wait on this chapter, I wanted to have it out sooner (a lot sooner, come to think of it), but the first nine weeks of school is almost at an end, and all the teachers are trying to get all the points they possibly can.  Eich.   

Aish and Angelica were the original authors of this fic, so all credit for this fic goes to them! 

Still PG-13ish.

Part Fourteen to "Elf at Hogwarts"

'Coming Home'

~~

Legolas was sound asleep when Aragorn entered the room.  He smiled as he pushed a stray piece of blond hair away.  Legolas was exhausted.  With only five more days to go until they went home, Legolas and Aragorn were trying to finish up everything with their classes.  They felt bad about abruptly ending their lessons, but they missed Elroy.  Legolas, understandably, wanted to go home before the baby was born. 

Aragorn shook his head, gently smiling at his husband as he reflected the conversation he and Dumbledore had in the hallway. 

~Flashback~

"Professor Strider, may I have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling at the younger man.

Aragorn blinked, feeling slightly unnerved.  "Sure." 

Dumbledore smiled at Aragorn before leading him through the hallway, up the stairs and in front of the gargoyle.  After speaking the password ("Chocolate frogs"), Dumbledore lead Aragorn into his office.  Dumbledore sat down behind the desk and gestured for Aragorn to take the seat in front of him. 

"I do believe that congratulations are in order to you and Legolas." At Aragorn's shocked looked, Dumbledore chuckled and then elaborated.  "Poppy's concealing charm may work on the other professors and students, but I can see right though it.  After a talk with Gandalf, he fully explained the situation.  I must say, it's rather fascinating."

Aragorn blinked at the old headmaster.  "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Yes, well… Getting back to the reason I called you here.  I realize that you and Legolas are leaving in five days, which, as I understand it, will be quite a blow to the female population at Hogwarts.  As for your sudden disappearance, I suppose a 'family emergency' will be a reasonable explanation."

Aragorn nodded.  

Dumbledore smiled.  "I know I'm keeping your from your spouse, so off you go."

Aragorn left, feeling rather like a student being dismissed and not a professor.

~End Flashback~

Legolas rolled over slightly in his sleep and Aragorn looked at the elf.  In five days, they would be home and he could hug his son and laugh as Legolas drove the staff nuts as he tried to prepare a room for the newest royal.  Letters from Thranduil and Elroy assured both Aragorn and Legolas that a room was being prepared and the peace negations were being continued.  Aragorn had remarked to Legolas that they should fall through invisible portals more often; more things seemed to happen when they were gone.  Legolas had glared in return. 

Aragorn sighed as he crawled into bed with his husband.  The next five days would go by in a flash, he was sure of it.

~~

Legolas sighed as the first period of the day ended.  He dismissed the Gryffindors with a wave of his hand, feeling utterly exhausted.  Most of the class had gone, but a few remained to help the two professors set up for the next class. He watched as Harry finished picking the arrows out of a target.  Draco, who was already done, was holding the arrows for the slighter wizard.  Ron and Hermione were finishing up with other targets.

Legolas smiled at the boy.  "Harry, may I have a word with you?"

Harry nodded.  Draco sent a little glare towards the archery professor, but shoved Harry towards the teacher and continued to pluck arrows from the target.  Harry neared the blonde professor and offered him a smile.

"Harry, I just wanted to let you know, in person, that this was you last archery and sword fighting class.  In three days, Professor Strider and I will be leaving for home."  

Harry looked at Legolas for a moment.  "Goodbye then, Professor." 

Legolas gave Harry a brief hug, which was returned, before sending the quartet off to their next class.  Draco gave the two professors a lingering look before saluting them and walking away, his around lightly draped around Harry's waist.   

Aragorn smiled at Legolas.  "You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

Legolas looked at his husband.  "Of course, but I simply can't wait to see my own son again.  Harry's a wonderful boy, but he's not my Elroy." 

Aragorn tightly hugged Legolas around the waist and together they watched as the fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs walk towards them.

~~ 

That night…

Harry and Draco were cuddled up together watching the stars.  Draco looked Harry, who appeared to be almost dozing in his arms.

"Harry?" Draco asked lightly.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, his voice calm.

Draco smiled at how relaxed the Boy Who Lived Was.  He knew that Harry didn't get to relax very often.  "What did Professor Greenleaf want with you?" 

Harry opened his mouth but shut it rather quickly.  "It's not my place to say, Draco." 

Draco huffed slightly, but didn't press any further.  "Harry?"

"Hmm?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do."  Harry said as he snuggled deeper into Draco's arms and feel asleep.

Draco smiled at the boy in his arms.  Draco pulled out the package from his father, looked at Harry, and then at the package, before saying a neat little spell that completely destroyed the package.   

~~

The next morning…

Legolas sat at the table in the Great Hall.  Aragorn, who had noticed that his husband was getting increasingly moody, decided to try and keep the conversation as neutral as he could.  Of course, it was rather hard as a pregnant elf was very easy to set off.  

Aragorn, who had been rambling off to Legolas about how his class had been going (as Aragorn figured that this was the only safe topic to discuss), didn't quite see how twitchy Legolas' eye was getting.   When he did notice, he quickly changed the subject to the upcoming birth of their child.  Legolas' eye only got twitchier.  Now, while Aragorn, who may not of been one of the smartest people in the Great Hall (that title probably went to Hermione), but he wasn't one of the stupidest (awarded to Crabbe), decided to let Legolas pick the next topic of discussion.  

Legolas chose it all right.  

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU… MAN!" Legolas said and then stalked out of the Great Hall.  His swirling robes made Snape growl in jealousy.

Aragorn became acutely aware of the fact that every eye in the Great Hall was on him.  Even Dumbledore's twinkling ones.

It was going to be one of those days. 

~~

Legolas felt the remaining two days at Hogwarts just simply fall away and before he knew it, it was time to leave.  Gandalf was preparing the portal in Dumbledore's office.  Legolas finished packing up what little belongings were his and Aragorn's (mostly a few robes and some of the bows and arrows and a sword that Aragorn had grown rather attached to).  Under the headmaster's orders, the pair skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and quietly made their way to the headmaster's office.  There they found Gandalf and Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Are you ready?"  Gandalf asked.  Both nodded.

Dumbledore smiled at them.  "Thank you for your services to Hogwarts.  I'll make the announcement of your disappearance at dinner."

Legolas smiled at the kind, old man.  "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Now, off you go.  Gandalf, I hope to see you soon, old friend."

Gandalf smiled and led the two kings through the portal.

~*~*~

In Mirkwood, Elroy was pacing back and forth.  He knew that his fathers were due home today, and he couldn't wait to see them.  Arwen smiled as he watched the boy she loved pace back and forth.  Thranduil, who was sitting in a chair not to far from where Elroy was pacing, looked as nervous as his grandson.  He wouldn't bring himself to actually pace (he was a royal elf, after all, of a long linage) but he was as close to pacing as he would get.  He was continually tapping his fingers.  He glanced at the door every now and then.  

Elrond, much like his daughter, found the entire situation amusing.  He had agreed not to leave until the real monarchs of Mirkwood returned and he had a full peace treaty signed along with a true betrothal agreement.

A bright flash of light caught all of their eyes and Gandalf walked out of the portal.  After him came the blond figure of Legolas, followed closely by Aragorn.  Elroy had planned this moment out in his head so many times, but seeing his fathers after so long he couldn't hold in his large grin.  He also decided that he couldn't help throwing himself into Legolas' arms.  Legolas smiled at his son, accepting the hug with a small smile on his face as he buried his nose into his son's hair and just inhaled the scent of being home.  Aragorn smiled at Legolas and gently wrapped his arms around his husband and son.    

Arwen smiled at Elroy and realized with a pang that she would have never been happy with Aragorn. The complete look of adoration on his face as he gazed at his husband and his son was one look that he had never given her.  Arwen knew in heart of hearts that she never could make Aragorn as happy as Legolas made him.  It only took her head this long to realize it. 

~~

Arwen watched as Legolas stretched himself out on a chair, a hand resting on his large stomach.  He gave a weary sigh as he sipped his wine.  Arwen knocked on the door. Legolas raised his head, surprised to have a visitor.  He and Aragorn had only been home for an hour and they were expecting to see no one until tomorrow.  He offered a warm smile to Arwen, who returned it, almost shyly.  Legolas nodded to her, and she entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

"Hello Arwen." Legolas said as he moved a footstool in front of him.  He offered Arwen a chair and then looked her over once.  "I must say, you haven't changed a bit."  

Arwen smiled.  "And neither have you Legolas." 

"Arwen, what brings you here?" 

Arwen opened her mouth to answer, but was cut short as Aragorn entered the room.  Aragorn, who had been commenting that his bath would have been better with Legolas, blinked at the appearance of his husband and his ex-fiancé in the same room, apparently having a pleasant conversation.  Legolas shook his head at his husband's antics while Arwen laughed.

"Estel, you haven't changed at all." 

This time Legolas laughed.  "You expected him to?"

"Well, after him being married to such a proper elf as yourself, I would have expected some of your manners to wear off on him!" 

Aragorn pouted. "Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!"

Legolas and Arwen both laughed and it was as if decades of war and hatred had never happened.  Elroy, who had been looking for his parents, was caught quite unaware at the sight that greeted him.  Legolas offered his son a warm smile and Elroy sat down in a chair by his father.  The rest of the afternoon was spent telling tales (mostly traumatizing stories about Aragorn as a boy). 

~~

The feast that welcomed back the kings of Gondor and Mirkwood was a grand one.  Elroy had never enjoyed a feast more.  Everyone in Mirkwood was happy to see the young royal family back together and expanding (pun quite intended).  Elrond, who was currently congratulating Legolas and Aragorn on their expanding family, turned his head to glance at his daughter in the arms of Elroy.  Aragorn and Legolas also saw the sight and smiled as the graceful Arwen finally cured Elroy's two left feet(1) once and for all.     

~~

The next day found Aragorn and Legolas back into the swing of things.  They signed the peace agreement with Rivendell, a full betrothal between Elroy and Arwen, and then oversaw the finishing touches to the royal nursery.  

That night, as Legolas and Aragorn had a small dinner with family, and soon to be family, Legolas couldn't help but smile.  As he felt the little half-elf in his stomach kicking, he felt just as excited.

~*~

Dumbledore looked at the students eating dinner in the Great Hall.  There was just no way to break this to them easily.  So many of them would be destroyed by this announcement.  He turned his solemn eyes to his students.  He coughed and then 'ah-hemed', and waited until every eye in the Great Hall was on him.

"Students, I must beg your forgiveness for telling you this.  This is such a sad day.  Professor Greenleaf and Professor Strider have left us, unfortunately.  They were called away on family business and I must regret to tell you that they shall not be returning." 

Screams and cries of utter despair were heard for miles around. 

~~ 

1) Don't forget that Elroy is half-human/half-elf.  While Elroy is quite graceful, he still inherited his dancing feet from the human side of blood. 

~~

Well, here's the end of this part.  

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Peace, Love, and the Moon!

Moonfairy2000 (*singing* Let me go!  Seven days! *stops singing* I HAVE GRAVITATION!) 

~~

Replies to my reviewers:

B-Elanna: Sorry, I just couldn't do it this chapter.  As for the students finding out, as you can see by this chapter, it never will happen.  Well, except for Harry.  Thanks for the review. 

slytherin-chaser35103: Thanks for the review!

Holy-Demon: I loved your idea, but by the time I read it, I had finished this chapter, and I'm too lazy to change things!  Thanks for your review! 

Tica: Thanks! ^_~

Saera: Thanks!

Zelda Saturn Mistress: Unfortunately, that spell backfired and made me do two chem. lab reports, a five-page essay, two tests, and the PSAT.  Opps.  Thanks for trying, though.  

Sunnflowers: Thanks!

Starlit Hope:  I tried to work that scene in, honestly.  It kinda worked.  *sweatdrops* Thanks for the review!

whispers of an angel: We'll never know what Legolas was reading.  

Alkvingiel: Thanks! 

MoroTheWolfGod:  Glad to hear that.  Ehrm, as for what Draco was planning, well; I kinda got rid of it (literally)… Thanks for the review!

Karo: Thanks!

Legolas19: I hear you. I get up at Quarter to six to be there at seven… Gah… Thanks for the review!

Talisa Ahn: Thanks!


	15. last chap

Luthor's Note: Ehem,,, So this is the last chapter of Elf at Hogwarts,,, of course we're very sad to say that It's over and done… as much as possible we wouldn't want this to end but I has to… We would like to thank those who liked the fic very much,,, those who flamed us,,, and especially Moonfairy for a job well done,,, the fic was actually weird before,,, then you took over and everything became right,,, so, that's all I guess and hope you enjoy this last chappie brought to us by Moonfairy,,,

Love,

Aish Luthor aww,,, Michael Rosenbaum is soo cute!

Hello!

I must confess that this is my first Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings fics, and I'm guilty of not reading the LoTR books and going by the movies and by more experienced LoTR writers.  I have read all five Harry Potter books though.

To try to avoid errors I may make while writing this, I finally remembered that I have a guide to Tolkien that I can use... 

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Aish and Angelica were the original authors of this fic, so all credit for this fic goes to them! 

Just in case I haven't mentioned this, this is the last part of "Elf at Hogwarts".  I do not intend to make a sequel, prequel, whatever.  This is for two reasons: A) This isn't my story.  It has never been.  This fic has always been Aish and Angelica's.  I really don't have the rights to make a sequel, and B) I don't have the time.

Please remember, that to elves, years really don't mean a thing.  I also have no clue how elves get married, so I made it up as I went along.

Still PG-13ish.

Part Fifteen to "Elf at Hogwarts"

'The End'

~~  
  
  


Legolas smiled as he held his little daughter, Luinelen.  He hugged her tighter, smiling.  She had his blonde hair and bright blue-silver eyes.  Elroy sat at the foot of Legolas' bed as he watched his father interact with his little sister.  Arwen was cooing over the little elfing, Aragorn had his arms around his husband watching Luinelen as she took everything in around her, and Thranduil and Elrond were in the cellar, enjoying Thranduil's supply of wine.

"She's so beautiful, Legolas." Aragorn said as he nuzzled Legolas' neck.  

Legolas smiled.  "She is, isn't she?"

Elroy looked at the parents.  He had never seen either of them so happy.  Arwen smiled as she placed her moved to sit beside her fiancé.  Elroy smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.  Arwen smiled, knowing that the little one in Legolas' arms was going to grow up in a palace full of love.

~~

One Hundred Years Later…

"Luinelen, leave your brother alone." Legolas said.

Luinelen smiled at her father.  At one hundred years old, Luinelen had the appeared of an eighteen-year-old human.  She smiled warmly at her father.  "You're only saying that because he's getting married in tomorrow."

Legolas nodded.  "Yes, that's true.  He's very nervous.  Why don't you see if Laduial or Dûrëarare up to dealing with you?"

Luinelen smiled at her father.  Luinelen was the bounciest and most active child of Legolas and Aragorn.  She wasn't very diplomatic, but her fighting skills with a sword were exceptional.  Laduial, born twenty years after Luinelen, was everything her older sister lacked.  She was extremely diplomatic and the perfect hostess for any event.  Laduial was the calm, serene daughter who fought much like Legolas: calm and detached and preferring the long bow to any other weapon.  On the outside, she appeared to be fifteen, but Legolas knew that she was more mature than anyone twice her age.  Her black hair matched a midnight sky and her blue eyes were the same shade as a summer sky.   Dûrëar was a natural born leader, but he was shy and quiet.  He preferred the library than the training room.  Fifty years younger than Luinelen, he was the baby of family.  Luinelen constantly teased him even though Elroy would often stick up for his baby brother.  Dûrëar appeared to be only thirteen, but the boy was much more mature than Aragorn could ever hope to be, even if he did appear to be a miniature Aragorn.  

As for Elroy himself, he was a stunning young half-elf who only appeared to twenty-three.  He fought well enough with both the bow and the sword, was well versed for any diplomatic situation, and was able to keep the peace between the book-loving Dûrëar and the hyper Luinelen.

Luinelen smiled at her father again before heading towards the library.  Legolas smiled at her retreating back, knowing that Dûrëar was not going to be very happy with Luinelen interrupting his studies.  Again.  

Legolas hoped that his youngest son had found a quiet, and hidden, nook in the library.  Of course, the last time Dûrëar didn't want to deal with Luinelen, he spent the day on top of a bookshelf.

~~

Laduial smiled warmly at Legolas as he entered the study.  "Hello, Ada."

Legolas smiled at his daughter.  "How goes everything?"

Laduial looked at the parchment in her hands.  "Everything is fine.  Everyone has the rooms they are supposed to have and the ones who have to share a room are sharing them with the right person." 

Legolas smiled even wider at his daughter.  "Well done, Laduial.  I knew I could count on you to organize everything." 

Laduial ducked her head at the praise.  "Thank you, Ada.  Oh, by the way, father was looking for you."

Legolas looked puzzled for a moment.  "Did he say what he wanted?" 

Laduial shook her head.  "No, only that he wanted you."

Legolas sighed as he left the study.  What did Aragorn do now? 

~~

When Legolas entered the chambers he shared with Aragorn, he was almost surprised to see Aragorn and Elroy standing in the chamber with enough clothes scattered around them to dress a small country.  Of course, the key word was almost.  Living with Aragorn for almost two centuries had taught Legolas to be surprised at nothing the man did. 

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, watching as both his husband and his son jumped at the noise.

"Legolas, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Aragorn said.

"I'm an elf.  It's in my nature.  Why are you tearing apart my closet?" Legolas asked.

Elroy spoke up.  "Sorry, daddy, but I was looking for something to wear tonight.  Nothing I have seems fit, so Father was helping me look through your clothes."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as sat on the bed,  "Really now.  Elroy, you own more clothes than both of your sisters.  I'm sure there's something in there."

Elroy looked offended.  "I don't own more clothes than Luinelen or Arwen.  You should have seen the two of them go through their closets.  It could have frightened dwarves!"

Legolas didn't doubt that for a second.  "Yes, but I'm sure you have something you could wear without going through my clothes."

Elroy pouted at Legolas. "But daddy…"  
  
  


Aragorn looked at Legolas. "Give in."  
  
  


A long sigh came from the elf in question.  "Fine."

Elroy smiled and hugged his father.  Quickly picking an outfit out, he walked out the door.

Aragorn grinned.  "Stop, Elroy.  You are not allowed to see Arwen until tomorrow.  Tonight, you must entertain your guests."

At typical elf tradition dictates, Elroy wasn't allowed to see his soon to be wife until tomorrow, but the tradition stated that the soon to be married couple had to attend a dinner party.  One soon to be spouse would serve and greet guests at lunch while another had to do dinner.

Elroy sighed.  It was going to be a long evening.

~~

That night, as Elroy entered his private chambers, he was surprised to see Dûrëar sitting in a chair, reading a book.  

"Why are you in my room?" Elroy asked his brother.

Dûrëar didn't even look up from his book.  "Father and Ada asked me to make sure you didn't sneak into Arwen's rooms.  As a precaution, Luinelen and Laduial are staying with Arwen.  Also, Elrond and Grandfather, along with Father and Ada are lurking around." 

"Can I bribe you?" Elroy asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Dûrëar said, not bothering to look at his older brother.  "Go to sleep.  You're getting married tomorrow.  Don't forget I'm a light sleeper." 

~~

Legolas and Aragorn retired to their chambers after checking in with their sons.  Elroy was asleep in bed, snoring lightly, and Dûrëar was reading.  Their daughters were still awake also, even though Arwen had fallen asleep.

"You realize that Luinelen may get married soon.  After she gets married, Laduial will want to leave also to go somewhere and do great diplomatic things.  And Dûrëar will soon exhaust the library and wish to go out with Gandalf or go to some place with more books." Legolas said, sadly.

Aragorn had tears in his eyes.  "I don't want our children to leave us." 

Legolas smiled at Aragorn. "I'll never leave you, Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled and tackled his husband, kissing him fiercely.

~~

The next afternoon…

Everyone from Rivendell, Mirkwood, and even some people from Gondor were in attendance for the wedding of Elroy and Arwen.  Legolas and Aragorn stood and chatted with Elrond while their other three children helped prepare the bride and groom.  Thranduil was making his way around, chatting with various people.

As the actual ceremony began, Luinelen, Laduial, and Dûrëar found their place next to their parents.  Legolas and Aragorn smiled at their children and watched as Arwen slowly made her way down the aisle.

Arwen smiled warmly at everyone there, but her eyes were on Elroy.  Wearing a simple, but fantastically beautiful white dress, Arwen took everyone's breath away.

At the end of the aisle, Elroy greeted his soon to be wife with a nervous, but happy, smile.  Gandalf, who was proceeding over the ceremony, smiled at the young elves and performed the binding ceremony.  

"And now, Elroy, you may kiss Arwen." Gandalf said.

As Elroy and Arwen kissed, Legolas and Aragorn shared a smile.  

Everything was going to be just fine.

~~  
  
  


Wondering what Luinelen means?

Roughly, it means 'blue star' in Elvish.

Wondering what Laduial means?

Roughly, very, very roughly, it means the 'valley of twilight'.   

Dûrëar means  'dark sea'. 

Well, it's the end.  Thanks for sticking with me!  Thanks to all of you who have ever reviewed!

Peace, Love, and the Moon!

Moonfairy2000

~~

Replies to my reviewers: 

Legolas19- Thanks for sticking with me!  

MoroTheWolfGod- Well, here's the last chapter.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Zelda Saturn Mistress-  *blinks once, then twice* Thanks for the review.

Starlit Hope- Well, here's the last part.  I hope you enjoyed it!

whispers of an angel- We'll never know what Legolas was reading.  Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the story. 

Leoglas_gurl- Thank you!

Saera- Thanks for the review!  I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Tica- Thanks!

SilverStreakH- Thanks for the review.  I hope you loved the story.  I don't mean to disappoint you, but no sequel unless you beg Aish and Angelica to write one.

Nelum- Thanks!


End file.
